Scars
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: What if there was another member of the A-Team who just happened to be Hannibal's cousin? What if she was just as insane as Murdock? What happens if she just happens to out rank them all and they just don't know it? Murdock/OC
1. Prequel

**Hello again maggots! lol I am just joking around this time I am goig for the A-Team its a wonderful movie and I couldn't decide if I liked Face-man better or Murdock. They were both the shit and I loved them. At first I was going to make a Face/OC but I decided that he already had a woman for him so now I am going to do a Murdock/OC and I hope you like.**

**Also if you haven't watched the A-Team (2010) you should I read a fan fiction from one of my subscribed authors and it intrigued me enough to watch it. (It turned out I already owned the film I just haven't watched it... I know I know how is it possible just don't ask.) So I hope you guys enjoy it but for the first thing I need to explain something.**

**I am an extreme Mary-Sue supporter. I mean what is the point in making these things if the people aren't perfect, I don't read these things just to read that the Heroine is just like me. So now that I have that over with my heroine will be perfect for the part and a Mary-Sue. Actually I don't quite know if that is what a Mary-Sue is but you get what I am saying.**

**As well I need to explain this for you to understand something in the story. If you don't know the ranks a General is the highest (I think correct me if I am wrong but I looked it up on wiki.) But I am making my own rank. It's above them, Its called Anbu (XD). What it has are levels by colors and then by what limit they have, and as I said before you know I enjoy Mary-Sues so. **

**The more colors you have the better you are. You can have 5 bars of each and they aren't like the regular ones. Instead you have your Rank tattooed on to your skin. (Not the Bars) The colors are yellow, green, blue, red, and Black. They go in that order as well. Once you get five of one color you go up to the next color. (Is it to hard to understand?)**

**There are only 10 actual Anbu's and they are all hidden. My heroine is the leader. She is a level five black and is very dangerous and has killed over a hundred terrorists in one room and walked away without a scratch. She is only 23 years old. In my story all the others are 26 except Hannibal who is 30, because I see him as older. **

**Alright if anyone still has any questions please let me now and I hope I can straighten it out. Oh yea if you skipped this...well oh well.**


	2. The First Day

Hi. My name is Rachel Destiny Stark, and I'm the weapons specialist for the A-Team, and you are my mental voice inside my head that loves me...I'm going to call you Alexander...but what if your a girl...oh well it can be used for both genders. Anyways, I am forced by the government to tell you I am proven Insane, and I am inclined to stay that way. Now right now I am cuddling up with my man on a bed, but this is not where my story starts. I am going to tell you how I saved the A-Team. Of course I should also warn you that I am not always who I seem.

You may remember me, I am Lady Isabel Destiny and this is also the story of how I got with H. M. Murdock.

Chapter 1 The First Day

I whooped with joy as I flew the air balloon in the air, yes an air balloon. I had a chair set up and a bazooka as well as a regular gun on the floor. I was sitting down in the chair holding a sweet tea in my hand and drinking it. I turned on the com link in time to hear someone shout, "Is that an air balloon?" I grinned to myself as I took a sip of my tea again. I could see the black dots in the sky coming closer quickly. I watched as one of them did an awesome barrel roll through the sky. I threw my tea out the side of the balloon and picked up the bazooka and started loading it. "You okay Bosco?" I heard my cousin speak. "Holy Mother of God!" I heard the man, Bosco, and Face yell in unison.

I heard Hannibal laugh. "All right Outlaw get prepared we are heading your way." He warned me. I continued to aim the bazooka as I heard Face. "Outlaw? You let her near a weapon after she just spent four months in an insane asylum! Get me off of here." He screamed I saw the doors almost open back up then I decided it was my time to speak. "Oi! I resent that Face...It was nine months and I haven't missed before in my life..." I said. "What? First you let this fool near the controls and now you got some crazy girl with weapons?" Bosco said. "Hi. Yea listen I don't like the word Crazy so much could you keep it to insane or mental thank you. Oh look boss there's a pretty bird with red wings here! It's so cute!" I said staring at the bird.

"Oh does it have a blue tail?" I heard a different male voice call over the noice. "Yes it does actually!" I said back noting that his voice sounded nice. "Rachel! Focus!" I turned back to what was happening with the helicopters and laughed. "I feel like a kid running her way through a jungle boss, I think I should have taken the meds after I shot down the Russians!" Face screamed again. I pushed my aviators closer to my face and lent down to aim it again as Boss talked to the russians. I waited tell he finished and shot them down.

I yelped as I was pushed back and over the side of the balloon. "RACHEL!" Face screamed. I laughed and pulled out the cord and out came some fabric that blew up and caught me. "OH I'M A GUMMI BEAR YEA I'M A ROUGHIN TOUGHIN GUMMI BEAR!" I screamed/singed. "Stark don't ever do that again!" Face screamed. "I thought it was as cool as a black mamba!" The nice voice said again. I laughed. "Thank you!" I called as the helicopter flew up just beside me. I pulled a launcher gun out and shot it without aiming. It hit the other side of the helicopter's insides I pulled my fabric wings in as the launcher pulled me in to the helicopter I turned around and closed the door again and ripped of the fabric suit. (It's like that one that the screech dude in X-Men first class wears) Under it I had skinny jean cameos on with converse to match and a black tank top that showed off my ranger tattoo on my stomach. "Howdy!" I called as I widened my eyes.

I sat down in the co-pilots seat. I looked to the pilots seat to see a handsome male brunette in doctor scrubs. "Howdy partner, the names H. M. Murdock!" He said grinning at me not even looking where we're flying. I stuck my hand out. " Rachel Destiny Stark but you can call me Outlaw." I said as he took my hand and shook it. We turned back to the front of the helicopter and I heard boss say "I love it when a plan comes together!" I thru my head back and laughed in joy!

** So how did you guys like it is it good? Did I make her bad ass enough? Tell me and also the warnings for the last story count now as well. My attention is very flimsy * cough * adhd but I'll try!**

**Also her outfit will be on my page and its the best I could find for her, its her uniform except itcomes with a jacket that goes just below her bust with long sleeves. Also her face and hair are just like Isabel Destiny's so thank you for reading!**


	3. We should all secertly HateTheGoverment

Chapter Two: We should all secretly hate the Government

8 years...80 successful missions later...

I laughed as Murdock turned over a steak and the flames went up over his head. Face sat beside me and B.A. Was working on a motorcycle of to the side. "How you want your steak?" Murdock called. Before I could answer with Face I saw a couple of people that looked like they didn't belong. I sighed as I saw Captain Sosa in the front line. We had been good friends until that was she broke Face's heart. I lent back to look behind her and saw multiple little groupies following her. I went back to fiddling with my paperwork that all four of my partners have still been unable to read. I grimaced as I marked a few words before closing the folder and throwing it at the man who had been waiting for my signature. "And don't come back with anymore, got it?" I told him as he checked me out in my skin tight army pants and bikini top.

I deliberately pointed my gun that I had been fixing at him. His eyes got wider. "Yes ma'am!" He said as he fled the vicinity. My chuckle turned in to a laugh as when he stumbled by Murdock lit up a steak and held it to the privates face. My laugh calmed down in to a giggle as Face called to me. "You know what I've known you for what nine years and you still haven't told me what your rank is. As a matter of fact it isn't ever on your uniform either." I stared at him for a second but turned back to Sosa as she walked past. "Hey sweety? It's been what three years? Sweety I'm offended that you forgot me Love!" I said and Face was automatically distracted. I watched Murdock slink around to Bosco.

My attention was quickly turned back to Sosa when she spoke. "Sorry ma'am but I've been busy." She held her arms out and I stood up and rapped my arms around her. I winced as my still sore ribs flexed. She pulled back and seemed to look over me. "What happened to you?" She asked me with worry showing through her face. "Oh still a little sore from my last mission." I had bandages around both arms and my stomach. Though the arms were just to hide my A.N.B.U. Tattoo. I grinned at her before flopping back down and pulling my feet back up on to the crate. "Nothing to worry about now I believe that you were on your way to lecture Face, so please have your way with him."

"I also have to speak with you as well about private matters latter-" I cut her off before she could rank me. "As you wish." She was never that good with secrets. She smiled apologetically at me before heading to interrogating Face. I didn't pay much attention and just continued to fix my gun. I placed the firing pen back in the gun and loaded it. Then I heard something Face and Sosa were talking about. "-there's a rumor going around about some plates that were stolen. I want your team to stay away from it do you hear me Face. Do you know anything about those plates?" I turned to them and started paying attention. "No. I don't" Face said simply I think I missed something. "Good because Face those plates are my responsibility and it's my ass on the line. There is only one other person I would trust those plates in the hands of."

"I'm so glad you trust me that much-" Sosa interrupted him. "Not you, Outlaw." I grinned cheekily at Face as he looked to me. "Why her, I mean I know you and her were friends but," my grin quickly fated. I quickly aimed at Sosa's feet just as she said, "Because she is Rank-AHH!" She shouted as my bullet whisked past her feet and hit the ground beside them. She looked at me like I was crazy. Oh wait. "Sorry, it works like a hummingbirds wings- don't you have to go talk to General Morrison, _captain." _I made sure she understood it was an order.

I grinned as she glared and walked towards the Generals tent. I blinked behind my aviators when a shadow fell over me. I turned to see Murdock leaning on my chair holding out my steak to me. "Order up!" He said grinning. "Thank you waiter, it looks delicious send my compliments to the chief will you please?" His grin widened and he suloted me and before he walked off I heard Face mumble, "Whatever happened to no flirting on the job? Jesus they're so gross." My smile turned lethal as without getting up I picked up a stun gun beside me and shot it at Face. I laughed as he jolted slightly, hey I might need him later so low voltage for now.

"Oh I'm sorry I just had to test it." I through it away from me, I never did like them ever since that insane asylum tried shock treatment on me. "Yea of course you did." Face said sarcastically. I blinked as Murdock walked away to give Bosco his steak as both Face and I already had ours, I watched his ass as he walked. I cut into the steak and was about to take a bit of Murdock's (surprisingly good) cooking when another shadow fell over me. I groaned as I looked up to see a very professional looking person stood over me. "Miss Rachel Stark?" He said. Ah he is informed.

"Yes soldier?" I said not recognizing him. I stood up while poking the piece of meat in my mouth and looking him over. "I'm from the FBI and we need your help with something special." I looked him over quickly. Meh he was cute good enough. "And what is your name?" "Agent Andrew Pasti." I giggled insanely and he looked uncomfortable. I grabbed my plate and took another bite realizing that my partners were watching everything. "Well if you need me so badly I suppose we can go to my hermit hole. Don't worry you aren't cute enough for me to kidnap follow me." I walked towards my 'office' which was really a supply room.

**1 hour later...**

Those fucking assholes. I can't believe that they have the guts to waste my time. Like I want to work for them, idiots honestly. "No." I stated while the Agent was in the middle of offering me all kinds of things. "-but we could let you have such better things then this place." I was sitting on a chair on one side of a plastic table with my feet up and the chair pushed back. The Agent was on the other side pacing. "I said No. I choice the Army for my mission and I will continue to do so. I don't give a shit what the FBI offers. I refuse and tell your big boss that if he tries again I will make his life a living hell." I said before letting the chair fall to all four steps. He stumbled over his words but by now I had eaten all my steak and was tired of him.

I pushed off the chair and stepped on to the table by the chair then I hopped off of the table and went through the door. I didn't bother letting my eyes adjust to the light. I grabbed a random gun sitting beside the door as I made my way back to the team only to see Hannibal standing in front of them. "and Morrison agreed. Where is Outlaw?" I grimaced as I heard the Agents steps behind me. "Please Ms. Stark we need you." I just kept walking pulling my glasses from my head to my eyes. I started humming the theme to Jaws as I walked to my team as they turned to the agent and I. "I don't know you Agent Pasti, you do not exist." I said when he continued to follow me I glanced in a mirror that a female private was using and pointed the gun backwards making the bullet hit the pole next to his passing head.

I grinned as he ducked. I had made it to Hannibal and I stopped in front of him throwing the gun down on a chair I saluted him, "Reporting for duty sir!" He chuckled while I heard Bosco call out. "What did the fool want?" I smirked. "Nothing important B.A. Nothing important." Then suddenly the Agent called out. "I won't give up that easily ma'am." I turned around still smiling. "I have 23 knifes on me Agent and 4 guns. Do you want to find out why I'm called Outlaw?" He ran screaming, good boy. I turned back to the boys to see them laughing.

"Now what do you require my assistance with Boss?" He started walking and we all automatically followed him. "We are extending our stay a while." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt my eye twitch, I had been going to hang out with some friends in Vegas for a friends bachelor party oh well. "I may have to change some things around but it should be good boss."

**IMPORTANT: I could not find a script were I would know what it says obviously so I am going by memory so don't hate me if I leave things out or do it wrong. I'm going to start at her part in the plan.**

** Bosco and Hannibal are fighting off more people on the roof then they have time for so Outlaw shots them down.**

I giggled as I shot the last 'evil man' and started running across roof tops towards were Bosco would have to turn. As he did I launched myself on to it and landed almost perfectly. I started sliding off but Hannibal grabbed my arm. I pulled out my rope and device that would hold me on to the moving vehicle. "WHOO!" I shouted until the car that used to be in front of us started shooting. I pulled the gun up and aimed. They were gone in a explosion. "Did you see that Boss! Perfect!" I shouted still laughing. "I still don't see how we are getting out of Baghdad Hannibal!" I connected the ropes and hopped off to the sides and started attaching my airbags.

"I do!" I shouted not realizing they were still speaking. They also launched themselves over the sides. "Bosco get into the cab!" Hannibal said. I once again began singing to Tim McGraw. "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take his place if you let me! Make this my last request-" I was cut off when Face yelled. "Outlaw it's not the best time!" I huffed and reached over and slapped him on the head. "Don't worry kid!" Hannibal called. "Worried? Why would I be worried? If I was worried I would be nailing myself down." He preceded to do just that. I giggled insanely as we flew over the end of the road and landed in the water. Suddenly I couldn't breath.

**_Flashback_**

****_"She isn't responding to any of our other torture strategies, what do we do Doctor?" A man standing over me said. I was strapped down to a metal table as I have been for the last month. _

_ "We wake her up with water shocks." I panicked and again tried to move. I was soon lowered in to a vat of green water with no mask and I continued to try to free myself only I was shocked horribly. It felt as if my skin was burning off and I screamed in so much pain. The pain just wouldn't stop and now it was getting in to my body as if it was a virus and I was the host. I continued to scream. I screamed so loud that I barely heard the doors get busted in nor did I hear my agents scream, "RACHEL!" _

**_Flashback End_**

I screamed in horror and scrambled to the top of the vat/carriage. I made it on top and could feel myself hacking up blood. But when I pulled my hands away there was no blood. I came out of my haze to hear my partners yelling my name.

"RACHEL? Are you hit what is it Talk to me!" Hannibal

"OUTLAW? OUTLAW?" Basco

"Outlaw what is it? Tell me?" Face

"What's going on down there? Is Rach hit? Why is she screaming." Murdock

I realized what happened and I stopped screaming and dry heaving. I placed my hands on to the carriage and breathed deeply. I realized that the helicopter was here already and I had spas-ed again. I launched myself to my feet and stumbled over to the cables and started hooking it up. I hooked it up and stood up running into Hannibal with Face behind him. "Rachel? Are you okay what happened?" He said worried. I blinked and gave him a grin like nothing happened. "Nothing Important enough that you have to break up the party boss just a weird looking fish." Hannibal didn't seem to buy it but thank God Face did. They both moved away and hooked us up to the helicopter and it took off.

I grabbed on to the cable tightly staring at the water nervously. I tried to pull myself back together and forget about my flashback but that was hard work. I rode on the carriage the complete way to the base chatting randomly with my teammates and laughing. I didn't bother mentioning what my problem was or why I was suddenly more insane then I was before the flashback. By the time we landed at base everyone had forgotten about my panic attack. I was laughing and cutting up with them as we climbed down from the carriage. Murdock came out of the helicopter and walked with us. Then I heard the banging on the doors and realized I forgot about B.A.

"Whose going to let him out?" Face asked us. All at the same time we said, "You!" Murdock however had an idea. "Boss can I try something?" He said not waiting on an answer he put his head up against the carriage. "B.A. It's Murdock-" There was a bang and Murdock jerked his head away. "Murdock? I'm going to kill you Fool!" I laughed at B.A.

"Now listen, if we let you out and you calm down I'll make you some cream topenod?" (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that!) I looked around us and noticed movement in the distance. I was curious but I didn't try to investigate. I didn't know that this would be one of my biggest mistakes.

While I had been distracted B.A. Had been let out and now everyone was walking towards the base. I was about to follow them when the carriage in front of me blew up. I was lucky I suppose that I had stepped back when we had been talking about B.A. Because if I had been one step closer I would have died. Anyways I ducked and looked at the others to see if they were alright only to see them looking at a totaled Humvee. I grimaced as I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see a jagged piece of metal in my arm right below my Anbu tattoo. I didn't bother to yank it out as I took my gun out and started shooting at the moving figures one turned around and shot back-completely missing,amateur – and when he did I saw his face. He was that lead man from the Black-Forest and I started letting every curse word I could in every language I could.

I stopped shooting when I ran out of bullets and ran to stand with my motionless team. I grimaced as I grabbed the metal in my arm and pulled it out roughfly. I knew we were goners and I could do nothing about it after what Sosa had informed me of.

_**Flashback**_

___"Ma'am I have strict orders from the President that because of surcum stances you will have to keep your rank a secret." I blinked at her from my seat in my office. I had a strange moment were I felt she was the agent from earlier because this setting was almost the same. _

_ "I was already doing so Captain so why did you make the long flight out here to give me orders you knew I was already heading." I asked her for now resolving to act sanier. _

_ "The President says that he needs everyone to stay silent about their Anbu rank for a little longer but he didn't say why. I believe it has to do with your mission after Osama Bin Laden." I winced at the reminder of that mission. The team had been asking me were I went for a month after that mission. "All right Sosa tell the President that I will continue to stay silent of my rank-" She however cut me off. "Anbu Black," I paid close attention. "He said it was of the utmost importance. There are already rumors going around that your team, the Anbu, was involved. He wants it to remain under raps as if your life depends on it."_

_ I stood up sharply to put my face in front of hers. She flinched at my speed. "C__**aption Sosa **__you __seem to forget who your speaking to. I understand that you are giving me orders from the President but don't get cocky. I can kill you right now and leave my fingerprints on every wound in your body and they still can't pin me down for murder. So watch how you treat your upper levels. It will come back to haunt you and that piece of advice is from someone who learnt the hardway."_

_**Flashback End**_

I didn't put my hands over my head when the people stepped out of there vans and they didn't ask me to. I looked around and decided that now was the best time I was going to have. I turned to Murdock who was right beside me and pecked him on the lips. His face jerked to me but I was already looking back at Sosa to much of a coward for once in my life to turn to him. He, however, stole my choice from me when he in turn pecked me on the lips. I smiled but still didn't look at him.

And that is when I decided if my 'team' was going down then I would go with them.

**Well here we are my readers! I wrote more than I usually do and I am insanely proud of myself. I think that Murdock is secretly acting overly insane or he at least started that way. I think that he doesn't act now but he has those moments of clarity you know...or at least that is how I am going to write him. LOL Well not much else to say except I don't even know what to except on this story and that I don't think I am going to be very good at writing romance.**


	4. I'll go insane if I see one more Guard!

Chapter 3: I'll Go Bat shi*t Insane if I see one more Guard!

I can't believe these sick bastards. They stuck us in the back of a criminal van after the long plane ride back to the states, and I swear it took all I had not to shout out at them to leave me the fuck alone and every single one of my teammates were confused as to why I didn't. I was sitting with my back to the front of the van with Face and Murdock on my left and B.A. With Hannibal on the other side. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes as I listened to them try to think up a plan.

"-we could try to get one of your friends to be the judge or-" Face was half panicking. Hannibal however interrupted him. "Face, there is no way to save this situation we have no proof. There isn't anything we can do." Face sat back in his seat. There was a long pause before suddenly the van came to a screeching halt. I was jerked on to the floor and hit the door. I let out a few curse words.

"Peaches you okay?" Murdock asked being the one closes to me. I opened my mouth to answer when the doors opened and I was suddenly looking in to the face of my A.N.B.U. Subordinate. My eyes must have looked shocked cause he saluted me cockily. "Reporting to save your ass, boss!" I laughed whole heartily before spinning myself on the slick floor and gave him my handcuffed hands to pull me up. "Still the smart ass of the group I see Anthony." He grinned down at me and I, not for the first time, regretted my short height. "Outlaw?" I heard from behind me. My smile left me as I looked back at my team of eight years. "I'll be right back." I said to them not knowing which one looked the more confused or hurt.

I let Anthony lead me to the side of the van where he had his sly corvette and I only glanced at it for a second. "Why did you just tell them you would be back? I came all this way from my loving family to save you after I got the alert." He looked frustrated in his black and white suit and I remembered vaguely he was stationed in NCIS. "Sorry Anthony but it seems I've broke rule number 1." I said sadly. Anthony stared at me in surprise for what was seemed like an hour. "You? You broke the 'never grow attached' rule? I mean all of us had done it eventually but I never thought you would leader!" I smiled ruefully at him.

"Yep what do you know!" I said giggling away but I had to stay serious for now. "You know they said we can't give away our ranks and now I don't want to split from my team, I've been with these guys for eight years and I will continue to stick by them." I lent back against the van before I continued. "Besides its not like I haven't been to jail before." Briefly I remembered my four month stunt in an all women prison. "You know that isn't where there going to send you. They'll probably send you back to **that **place, and we won't be able to save you this time." I shuddered as I forced a flashback back to the deep abyss that is my mind.

"I won't leave them Anbu Red. It isn't happening I know that in a few months that the President will allow me to pull rank again. I just have to make it through that place long enough." I said shakily. "Now I just have to find an excuse to tell them as to why someone who called me boss just dragged me out of a van that was taking us to court." I stated running my fingers through my hand not caring that the handcuffs clinked together. "Yeah well I have to figure out what to tell my boss when I get back to NCIS." He said ruefully. "Oh yea hows that job working out for you? I haven't got a I need to save your ass alert for a month." He snorted at my lack of attention.

"It's going good but I can honestly say your not the only one who got attached." I looked out on to the abandoned apartment building just now realizing how close we were to court. "You have about five minutes before you get to court. We'll tell them that you were changing in to this because your last one got roasted." He held up my uniform and handed it to me. I smiled at him softly. "It was good seeing you again." I said hugging him around the waist. He held me close for a minute. "You to Anbu Black you to." I let him go and gave him a little push.

I waited tell he was at the door to his car before yelling, "Call me when you finally get together with Ziva!" He didn't even stop moving just flipped me the finger and drove off. I quickly pulled on my uniform and sighed before heading back towards the back part of the van. Right before I turned the corner I heard them all discussing, to my surprise, me.

"-I mean none of us know her rank they could be charging her with something extra like maybe she doesn't even have one." Face was saying. I am going to slap that bastard. "I know fool, I've known that crazy ass girl for almost as long as you and every time someone gets close to saying her rank they get interrupted. I'm starting to think that crazy fool maybe trying to hide something from us." I could feel my eyebrows knitting together. Why were they talking bad about me behind my back.

"Stop." I heard Murdock say. I could practically see the anger on his face as it radiated from just his voice. "Murdock's right. There isn't any need to talk about her behind her back. Since when have Rangers started turning against other Rangers? Outlaw has been with us for a long time and I would trust her with all of our life's. Until this damn mission I thought all of you felt the same." Hannibal said to them, defending me. Okay so at least Murdock and Hannibal still believe in me.

"Your right, it's just so tense with this mission and she got hurt..." Face drifted off. "I'm sorry to I guess I just needed to get the anger out." B.A. Agreed. "That didn't mean you had the right to take it out on Disney!" Murdock raged. "I'm sorry Murdock I didn't mean to offend her. I have to ask you though do you still have that crush on her?" What the hell? Did men always out right ask if the other man liked a girl? Men are so confusing.

"Of course I do Facey. She is the only peach who looks twice at me after they find out I'm not always on the right tracks." I smiled- no more like grinned my fucking face off as if the kiss hadn't been enough he had just rewarded me with the best gift in the world!

I was going to go back in to the van when one of the guards walked up beside me hesitantly. I guess my grin looked a little freaky because he pointed his gun at me. "G-Get back in t-the van!" I giggled at him before doing as he asked. So my team had almost lost faith, I don't give a shit they were good to me and I would make sure I had a plan when the time came.

The man poked me with his gun and I snarled at him happily forgetting for the time being that I was most likely about to be sent back to the place that drove me truly insane. As I turned the corner I had a split second to see Face and Murdock staring each other down before they all turned to me. I continued to snarl at the guard like I had been with him the entire time. "If you poke me with that gun one more time I swear I'll turn around and shove it up your dick do you understand me paper wait don't think I can't either!" I said having to think up something on the spot.

"D-don't s-s-peak to me l-like that criminal!" I blinked as he tried to shove me in but I turned around and looked him straight in the-scared- eyes. "Tell me newbie have you ever seen the movie Bambi?" I sat on the edge of the truck. "Yes-s-s." He said nervously taking a step back most likely at the sight of my green eyes looking unnatural in the light, oh if only this fool knew the horrors I've seen. Then he would feel real fear.

"Well your going to end up like the mother if you ever treat me like shit again or try anyways." I was finally irritated with these people. "Listen listen," I said pulling him to me, "call me a criminal again I dare you." I used him as a prop so I could get up in to the van and sat in my seat again. He stood there a minute staring at me in fear. He snapped out of his daze when my teammates laughed. He shut the doors in a hurry after that I'm guessing he went to the front because the van started moving again.

I decided I would refrain from being mad at B.A. And Face hoping they just didn't mean it. "So what was that all about?" Face asked trying to break the silence. "Oh Anthony is my little minion kid adores me and well my last uniform found a violent end and so he brought me a new one. Poor guy always has to be dramatic with it though." Take that Anthony flip me off and get away with it I think not. "Oh..." I saw Face look away guiltily to B.A. And I grimaced lightly before deciding it was best to just ignore it. "So I think I'm going to have to tell you guys bye for now." They all looked at me sharply put I stared at the back of the van a.k.a. The doors. "What?" Murdock and B.A. Said.

"What are you talking about Outlaw?" Face and Hannibal said. Wow these people are really in sinc. "We obviously have no proof that we did it on authority of General Morrison if what you told me was true. I would get us out if I could but I can't because of reasons that I don't like to speak of." I paused and took in a shivering breath as my first bout of helplessness in a long time began to take roots. I pushed my feet up against the bottom of the truck. "I want you guys to remember this no matter what happens to me."

"Outlaw?" I grimaced as someone started opening the door. "I will always be on your side no matter what others try to tell you. It was always you guys since we met." I jumped out of the van so they couldn't say anything else to me. I walked towards the court house knowing Hannibal was right behind me by the sudden scent of musk and cigars. I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Murdock but I guess I'll just have to live without one of those fairy-tale moments.

"Hannibal?" I whispered to get his attention. When I was sure he was paying attention to me I continued. "When you break the group back out- and don't lie I know you will- don't come for me. Tell them I died or something." He looked at me sharply almost stopping completely.

"I can't do that to you! Why would you ask me to do that?" Hannibal asked me fiercely. "Where they are going to send me, it's not going to make me pretty okay. The nine months you think I spent in a n insane asylum was kind of true. I spent six months in an insane asylum where they experiment on you and call it trying to treat you. When I was finally out of there they sent me to a rehab facility for the rest of the time." I didn't stop walking put I did slow down because I really didn't want to burden Hannibal with this much less the rest of the team who were in front of us.

"If you got out then why the hell would they send you back!" He raised his voice enough that I was positive the others could here him. "Because. I have to go back there because I am an 'extreme' case. They fired the doctors who experimented on me but I don't think it'll help. I didn't push the matter because I thought it would help me forget. But the point is I don't want you to come for me. Even if I don't get sent back to Arkam I still don't want you to see me after that. I mean I'm not even positive they will send me back but that isn't the point. I don't care so much if they don't send me back, I just generally don't do well with no freedom." I said accidentally letting the name of that horrible place slip.

"I will come for you. I don't care if your more insane then when you went in kid. I'll get you out." I smiled sadly at him, Hannibal never was good at taking orders. Sometimes I think he even did it on purpose. "I know I just don't know if you guys will like me so much after you find me." Before he could reassure me like I knew he would the man standing by the door spoke. "All right, men through here, we have your uniforms for you to change in to. Miss Stark you are to go through here." He said pointing towards a pair of double doors farther down the long hallway.

I took a few steps before I looked back in to my teams eyes. I could see the pain and worry in there eyes and suddenly I wondered if they might have heard what I said. Murdock looked the most crushed which kind of surprised me. I pulled myself together and gave them my best smile trying to show them I would be all right. I don't know if it worked though because a new guard pushed me toward the doors. I flinched and started walking as fast as I could towards the double doors. I took a breath as I heard the door close behind the boys. I let my shoulders slump as I stopped in front of the doors. On the doors was a plaque 'General Remus Mase'.

I stepped in to the room as the doors were opened. Inside it looked like a lawyers office from a movie. Legal books took up most of the walls except the one opposite the doors that also supported a large desk. Sitting at this desk was a very official and old looking General. His white hair was fading and his uniform was well pressed and when I looked at his face it suddenly struck a cord.

"God Remus its been what twelve years?" I said walking to the front of the desk. His previously serious expression was completely dropped when the doors closed behind me. He stood up and shoved his hand out. I laughed along with him, shaking his hand. "Yep I haven't seen you since your initiation ceremony in to the Anbu! So what you were nineteen then? How old are you now?" He said sitting back down and jestering for me to do the same.

I flopped down in the chair smiling. "I do believe I've told you before not to ask a woman her age?" He laughed heartily. "Your Mom would be proud of ye' girly. Sadly I already know seeing as how it is in your folder here." He said picking up a thick folder. "And it says your still crazy as ever. I think it says 27 on here if I'm not getting to old to read yet." I smiled sadly. "I'm sad we have to meet again like this. I truly am." I tilted my head in sorrow.

"Yes so am I." He said slipping back in to his chair. There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence in the room that was a strict deviation from the welcome it was before.

"You know I can't do anything." He said breaking the five minute silence we had sat in. "I know." I said simply. My sad defeated expression seemed to rile him in to fury. "It's not fair to you! You should be able to call your rank especially after you took care of your country for so long! I mean you came to us as a child and saw all the horrors that this world has and this is how we repay you!" He stood up and started pacing. I looked at him in wonder. I had knew him for a long time but it had been quite a long time since we had seen each other.

"Its all right General, I will be able to do something when President Obama revokes the order to stay silent. The only reason we are staying silent now is because we have to. After I was told of my orders I got a hold of him and he says in about six months he'll take me out and after I get a hold of myself which might take a while sure. But I'm positive I can do something-" He had been pacing behind his desk listening until now. "IF your able to get yourself together again." I looked at him in shock. I was sure that those files had been classified.

"It's bullshit that they would put you back in that damn place! If I had anything to say you would not go back but you know I don't." He sat down heavily and I spotted a case of scotch to the side of us. I got up silently and pored us both a glass filling mine a little more. "I'll be fine. It just matter that everyone cares. I'll hold on to that. I'm older now and I know what I need to do." I mostly lied but it did warm my heart that they cared. "There isn't anything really either of us can do. If they decide to send me back there then they do." I handed him the glass which was awkward because I was still very much handcuffed. When he took his I downed mine in one swallow.

I sat the glass on his desk and was going to sit down when someone came through the doors. I turned around just to see another anonymous guard. He stuttered seeing us in the middle of talking. "Um...S-Sir you told me to come get you when they were ready." The General motioned for him to wait outside and he did hurriedly. "I never got to tell you why I called you here. If I can do anything for you at all you tell me now." He said, his face extremely serious. I thought for a second. "My team, not my ANBU one but my Ranger team I want them in the facilities that will support them the best, not some shitty one okay. If they send Murdock to an insane asylum I want you to make sure it's one that actually gives a shit okay? Not one like they are going to send me to okay?" He seemed shocked.

"I'll do the best I can Anbu Black." He stood up and suloted me. I smiled and walked out the door. When I saw my team being held out in the hall my smile turned memorious. "You guys look fabulous!" I said trying to seem more like my old self. "You look like a spiffy Lion!" Murdock answered. We all looked at him in amusement or they did. I smiled at him understanding unlike my comrades that that was a compliment. "Thanks Murdock!"

"You do look wonderful, Rachel." Face said. I turned my smile to him and to B.A. And Hannibal when they nodded. Suddenly the doors behind me opened again and an unsmiling General came out of the doors. He looked to me and nodded. He walked ahead of us and I followed after him.

He stopped after going down two more hallways and I was beginning to wonder how he knew where he was going. He was outside another pair of large doors. We were all lined up taking up the corridor and the guards were behind him. He seemed to stare the team down and they stood straight in his gaze. He seemed to get whatever he was looking for.

"You men are lucky she loves you guys so much." he said motioning to me. I shifted uncomfortably as their eyes all turned to me. He didn't say anything else just opened the doors and now here we were heading to our doom.

"Colonel Smith, this court has been unable to recover any direct order from General Morrison for you to conduct the mission for which you're being tried." The judge said looking through the papers in front of him. I was upset to realize that when we got in here Remus wouldn't be the judge though I did kind of see it coming.

"Your Honors, this was a covert operation and no official orders were given." Hannibal tried futilely to save our asses. I knew we were gone the moment we stepped in the room. General Bose was in the chair next to the main judge and he had been trying to put me away for years. The man never could stand women ever since his wife died in battle.

"So the one individual who can verify the legitimacy of this operation is deceased. Is that correct, Colonel?" General Bose said. "No, your Honor, not deceased, General Morrison was murdered." I felt no remorse really I hadn't been that close to Morrison because he knew about my rank and had resented me for not telling everyone. "Colonel, I've been around a long time. I've seen units like yours Outlaws." I grinned dangerously. Oh God your just digging your self a bigger hole. I made eye contact with Remus and nodded to the General.

He understood of course and almost smiled back. I had no idea he felt that close to me though. "Units like that pose direct threats to the fabric and fundamentals of our military." I bared my teeth at him as he was staring right at me the entire time. "Your Honors why hasn't Black Forest been brought to trial?" Hannibal asked roughly. I shifted on my feet. I mean don't get me wrong I was as rigged as the others but I hate that I can't be as helpful as I want.

"Black Forest and it's personnel are not subject to military jurisdiction." At this I had to nail my mouth shut. Hannibal was the only one allowed to speak and I will be damned if I'm the reason we go to jail. They rang their gavel signaling that they were going to deliberate.

**About three hours later...**

Okay I know these guys are deciding our future. I can take one hour, and that is how long it took for them to decide out here and discuss and ask us questions. Now that I get, but two hours deciding in a tiny room if they are going to send us to jail or not and then if they are where to. MY GOD! I don't think I can take any more of this they haven't even let us sit down.

You know what fuck this system I'll just have to- "-Where's the Plan boss?" Face finally broke the silence surrounding just us. (The crowd is already talking.) "Where is it? Where's the escape hatch? Because I don't see it." I interrupted him. "Face, we can't turn against each other!" I whispered to him having to lean over Murdock to still be heard by just them. We formed a half circle mostly trying to keep the conversation private.

"Outlaw is right. This mission isn't over, Lieutenant." Hannibal said. I nearly jumped through the roof when I felt Murdock's arm on my hip. "It's okay Peaches." He said to me. I looked in to his eyes and I felt my love for him swell. I hope he can wait for me.

I slide my arm around his waist as well. "I know Murdock, I know." I turned back to the guys who had been staring at us uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes at the completely retarded manliness. "Are you two done?" B.A. Asked. I glared. "Keep acting like that and I'll screw him on the table in front of you." I said seriously. They all got this disgusted expression on their face but when I glanced at Murdock he was looking at B.A. And mouthing 'do it' I smiled at the little bit of humor. The humor was ruined however when Hannibal and Face just continued with their argument as if I hadn't said anything.

"What mission?" Face asked.

"I clear our names and we find Pike and the plates." Hannibal said. He was interrupted when the gavel was banged again and the judges and Generals came back in. I squeezed Murdock's waist and then let my arm drop. I looked Remus straight in the face. He looked angry and sad. That's all it took for me to realize that we were fucked.

"No matter What." Hannibal said.

"Your Honors these men, were acting under my command. Any judgment should be levied against me, and me alone." Hannibal said to the room full of people. "Absolutely not, Sir. We were all participating in this operation willingly." Face objected. "I don't wanna be tried separately." B.A. Followed. "I refuse to be tried separately, sir." Murdock rang out.

I swear every head in that room was staring at me. "I **will not **be tried separately." I said with a no doubt freaky smile. "So be it. Should you stay by this and you are pronounced guilty," he paused to look down at the papers. "Colonel will be sent to Ginger high maximum security prison. Lieutenant Peck will be sent to Rewgon maximum security prison. Sergeant Bosco Baracus will be sent to Lent maximum security prison." I wonder how in the world he said all that on one breath. Remus you amaze me. "H.M. Murdock will be sent to a VA pshycraticracts ward, a-and," He stopped for just a split second and his eyes got wide. "Rachel Destiny Stark will be sent to Arkam Asylum triple maximum secrity center." I let out a string of curses that could make a sailor's toes curl in shock.

"Control yourself Ms. Stark!" I glared feircly at him. They were sending me back to that damn place and I swear to God if it is as bad as it was I'll kill them all and become a fugitive. He seemed to be freaked out by my glare and glanced nervously around. I took my arms away from my back were they had been in the 'respectful' pose. Fuck this shit.

"In accordance with the Uniform Code of Military Justice, this court is rendering Guilty verdicts for each member of this Alpha Unit, or A-Team and mandating incarceration in separate maximum security facilities, previously stated, for a period of up to ten years. You're hereby stripped of your formal rank and dishonorably discharged." General Bose said with some what satisfaction. Since he couldn't strip me of my ANBU status without every congresspersons signature and the President's he couldn't strip me of it. Plus the only way to strip and Anbu is to kill them if you can catch them that is.

I watched as the man tore off my army band. I made sure to cuse him out in German as he passed. I saw the pain in Murdock's eyes as I realized this probably brought back memories of when he was stripped of his rank for insanity the first time. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He turned and looked me in the eyes. His deep brown eyes almost made me shout out that I was ANBU and if you take this man I'll start blowing shit up. However I knew I couldn't on orders. "This is Bullshit, man." I heard Bosco say out loud.

"This session is adjourned." Bose said happy. "Disgraceful." Hannibal said as he was stripped. I realized that I was about to be taken back to that fucking horrible place. Well if I go I'm going with the best fucking memory I can. I out of nowhere jumped on Murdock wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him. "Miss Stark!" My name was called. But I didn't give a rats ass because Murdock was kissing back. Hell yes! His smooth lips were running over mine just as excited as mine were. The kiss was quickly deepened as I shoved my tongue in his mouth running it along the top of his mouth. I was jerked away from him however by what I realized to late was a guard.

By the time I realized it was a guard he was already on the floor clutching his jewels. I grinned in satisfaction as Murdock pulled me back against his chest when another guard came up. "Do not touch us, okay?" He said putting his finger out. The man made a grab for Murdock and I hit him with my fist in the face on instinct. As I did this I decided I wasn't getting anywhere and let the next one take me. As I was getting handcuffed/ pushed up against the wall, I heard Face yell out. "Are you happy? Are you happy Charissa?"

Then it hit me again they were taking me back to ARKAM back to that hell hole. I screamed out in horror and tried to buck off the man but he just picked me up and carried me. "I'll go back to that fuckin' place dead before I let you take me alive!" And with that I knocked the man down with a well done twist. I didn't get long though before I was against the ground and everything started turning black. The last thing I heard was my favorite men yelling my name. "OUTLAW!"

**Okay look how long this thing is! I think this one is the longest I've ever done. By the way I don't own A-Team I forgot to like mention that. That also goes for the rest of the story. I just remembered if at the first chapter you didn't know who Lady Isabel Destiny is it isn't just my author's name. My mythology story is the reason for her and if you do read that to figure it out I am a Christian so don't bring out any God stuff cause the story is fiction. Also the mythology also goes on my Charlie and the Chocolate Factory story.**

**Thank you those who are following my story!**


	5. You wish you had my padded room!

Okay there are some need to knows on this chapter. This is how I see the floor lay out. It is really big and I mean big both ways. However the top floor is smaller because that floors is for the worst of the worse. By the way in this floor are the Riddler, Harvey Dent, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Rachel Stark, the joker, and the Scarecrow. Okay so the whole floor is like you would think in a high security prison. Their rooms are all made to be in a circle so they can see each other and the doors are made of glass with holes at the top and bottom to talk and breath from. They have isolation rooms or commonly known as the padded rooms XD.

They have a shower room that is stalls and open to everyone because there are so few people on this floor. Their rooms are large enough by the way to support a desk, a bed and a bookcase. (I want her to live in style!) When it's free time they get let out in to a system of rooms like a tv room and a crafts room stuff like that. They have group therapy, and individual therapy. These they share with the floor below them.

Okay. If you have any questions let me know!

**Oh and if you don't like the crossover...It's my story and I felt like it! It plays one large part but really the people from the other realm thing won't be in it long!**

**Chapter 4:**

Six months later

A black building sat on the corner of an island. This island was connected to the main land by two bridges. Now from the outside this building gave the impression that there was no life. Well that impression was wrong. On the front of the building it read 'Arkam Asylum.' On the inside where some of the most lethal people in the world. Only a few people have ever escaped this place in to the surrounding city of Gotham. (A/N: Shut up! XD I had to I am a mad fan of Heath Ledger's Joker but don't worry this won't be a JokerOC)

On the inside the building had almost eighteen floors. There were laminated maps for the workers and guests that were handed out at the front desk that had to be handed back in when you left the building. Now this place was used to store- I mean help the criminally insane. It had very high security and was color coated. The worst level of danger you could be at was black. That was the highest level in the building and that is were we are going to find our darling heroine, Rachel Stark.

_On the fifth floor in the Break room._

"Did you hear, that Stark scared off another psychologist?" A random orderly in a black female nurses suit said. "Yea what is this like her fifteenth? I swear she acts so sweet I don't know why they are so scared of her." A male nurse responded taking a sip of his water.

"I know right, she is such a darling to us but we should all be wary, she hangs out with _that _crew." The female said sitting on the top of a table behind her. "She doesn't really have a choice you know they are the only one on this level. I mean I feel bad for her. I want to know just what it is she did to get in here." She hastily back tracked when the man raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's obvious she is crazy yes and I mean obvious, but the girl doesn't act like she needs to be in here with the criminally insane. Just maybe with the over insane." She said trying to make a joke.

"I don't know. I hear she came straight from the military. Maybe she was some higher up person and like killed all her subordinates." He joked back. Then there pager beeped. "Well I have to go back in. Who do you have to nurse today?" As orderlies that was there job follow these people around and make sure they were comfortable. A weird job but it paid extremely well for this level.

"I have the Riddler, who do you have?" The male asked curiously. "I have Catwoman, as she likes to be called." They laughed together as they walked out.

_In group therapy _

_Rachel's POV (finally right? XP)_

"Settle down people settle down." The newest doctor called out. I have been here how long now? About six months right I'll have to ask later. Well I'm just glad that this place was better than what it was the first time around. Of course I didn't know dear Joker then. "Alright crew. Well Good morning to you all!" Oh my God. How can she be so cheery when they practically feed her to the dogs!

"After today's session you'll all be assigned new nurses for the week and then be sent down to the rec rooms. Now my name is Doctor Milled. I have read all your files but I am happy to let you tell me your stories if you want." Bad move number 1! Right time to start my act! I looked over to the Joker who was sitting that weird way he always sits. I stared at him for a second before he turned his head like they do in the zombie movies. I smiled at him and he stuck his tongue out. I looked back at the doctor and smiled a little more insanely at her. She didn't seem to notice as Doctor Crane was on another one of his 'I was a doctor here and I don't like your approach' rants. I think everyone pretty much just blocks out his rants I mean I know I do.

I looked up at the ceiling and began to count the holes in it. I was knocked out of my zone however when I heard my name being called. "Miss Stark? Are you with us?" I don't know how long she was calling my name for really I just kind of lose it sometimes. "Names..." I said bemused as I continued to stare at the ceiling. "excuse me?" She said. Here we go! I shifted in my seat and my spread legs wobbled a bit. "Names are a weird thing doctor."

I had changed a bit in the six months I have been here. I had grown my hair out to below my butt and I kept my bangs to chin length so they covered the right side of my face. I wore the female uniforms which were black (obviously) skirts and shirts. There were a pair of white leggings on and I refused to wear the slippers they called shoes. The shirt was long sleeved but they flared out at the elbow and the skirts were short which I think was on purpose cause none of the girls in this sector were fat. Anyways, I had a long white lab coat on that I stole from my last doctor. I was living the good life. Please note sarcasm here. But in all seriousness I'm just happy I get to keep my sanity even if I get no real freedom here.

I went back in to focus to rattle this doctors mind as the Joker and I had continued to do since I made amens with him. I looked down making sure that my bangs didn't move off my face. (From now on unless I say so the bangs always cover that side of her face.) She seemed startled as I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized that I closed. My green eyes sparkled in the light when I tilted my head just so. I had noticed that the first day I came here. My eyes were very unnatural, always showing just a spark of insanity and yet knowledge. "I mean they all just differentiate us from each other-s. I like a lot of names but say if someones name was Mary. That's a plain name Dr. Milled. How would you feel if people went around calling you Mary the plain mouse. What if I assumed you were just so stupid and shy that you would be the easiest to kill? I mean not that I would because I'm not a killer." I paused here stopping my wildly gesticulating hands. I thought about my statement for a second and she scribbled something down distractedly trying to listen to me and be a psychiatrist at the same time.

"Well I have killed for my country but I only kill those that I know deserve it. Anyways, What is your name?" She was staring at me in wonder. "Rosalie Milled." She answered. "See there that is another typical name that could be a big problem in life." I said pointing at her with a white gloved hand. "I could assume you were the prettiest woman in the world if I was for the sake of the lecture a man. I could propose to you over the internet or you could be one of those ladies that hide there faces in public. Where would I be if on my wedding day, my complete family there from all over the world and you take off your veil and your the whore I screwed five years back that was ugly as scarecrow-" "Hey!" He interrupted. "Shhh!" Dr. Milled said. I felt a smirk pull at my lips. Hook line and sinker!

"-,that I also told if I ever saw her again I would take her on a date. Now not only have I possibly either ruined my life or made my dying Aunt fly over here for nothing. I have also lied to this girl and might possibly break her heart in the future." I had lent forward while telling my tell now I lent back and to finish it. "So really we should all get to chose what we want to be our names so they represent us and not what our parents hoped we would be!" She looked starry eyed and I sent her a meaningless smile that to her would look like the prettiest thing in the world. Suddenly there was slow clapping to my left and I turned again to see the Joker clapping at my performance.

To my amazement the Doctor started clapping as well. I smiled at the Joker again before turning back to the Doctor when she spoke. "That was wonderful Mi- I mean what would you like to be called?" She said. Wow she was taking this deep. "Outlaw." I said simply. "Okay um but we are out of therapy time. So we will come back to Miss Outlaw's story when we come back." She said standing. "AWW! But Doctor I didn't get to tell my story yet!" The Joker said putting his hand up in the air and pouting. "We'll get to you tomorrow Mr. Joker." She said before going out the staff door.

As soon as she had exited we were told to get to our feet by a couple of orderly. The male orderly started speaking to us. "All right we have your orderly for the week." Haha that sounded like we were ordering drugs. Oh wait. "For Selina Kyle we have Lilly. For-" I didn't bother to pay attention really. These orderly already thought they had me figured out to be the weak link. I did start paying attention when my name was called."- For the Joker we have Mathews and for Outlaw we have our newest member, Templeton Peck Smith." Okay I think I may have to actually start taking those meds. Did he actually just say what I think he did?

I turned to the back of the room where the orderlies were all lined up and sure enough standing in a very tight uniform was Face all clean shaven and 'gorgeous'. I felt my mouth truly smiling as our eyes met. He winked at me for a second before going back to emotionless. "Dollface?" I turned from what I was almost positive was my imagination to see a curious Joker staring at me. "Sorry Mr. Mc-J. I was asessing the possibilities as it were." I said amused. Before I became completely serious. I lent in so that there was not even a slight possibility that we would be heard by others.

"I fear I'm going to be leaving the nest soon Mr. Joker." He pulled back to stare in to my eyes for a moment before grinning. "At least you'll never forget me!" He said before laughing hysterically no doubt freaking out his orderly who had been walking up to him. I, for the sake of it, giggled insanely along with him. I heard however a clearing of the throat and I stopped laughing. I turned slowly on the balls of my feet to look at Face. I blinked a couple of times before grinning. "You are really tan." I stated. Wow six months since we had seen each other and that's the best I could come up with.

"Yea I know my friend and I had a little accident. Not important really. My names Templeton Smith but _you _can call me Tempes if you want." He said trying to flirt with me. I giggled for show and was going to answer him when I heard a whine from behind me. "Awww...Why does Outlaw get the cute one!" I burst out laughing. Oh God Poison Ivy had no idea really. I grabbed his hand merrily and tugged him out the door. "Come on Mr. Temples!" I saw him flinch vaguely as I glanced back. "I want to show you everything! Like this room they have here it's got an r in it I can't remember..." I stopped in the middle of the corridor and tried to 'remember'.

"Oh yea a rec room." I said and continued walking. "I have a lot of cool things I made in the rec room though it is kind of hard because they don't let us have anything that we could get out of here with. It's ultra weird cause I escaped through the ventilation system once for a whole night with Joker and no one noticed at all. I mean aren't they supposed to have like maximum security here? I think that the night guard was screwing the laundry lady that night though. It's not hard to see that they are all over each other. Hey Riddler, my man!" I stopped in mid sentence which in turned made Face stop. The Riddler smiled at me and we fist pumped before he went back to annoying his orderly.

"Anyways, now I have to take you to the rec room. It's a real swell place you see cause I get to share it with the people downstairs sometimes. Today isn't one of them days but you know not all days are good days, just like not all Chairs are good chairs!" I said going on rambling tell we reached the abandoned rec room. I mean with so few people in the ward and so many places on this floor most of the time we don't see each other unless we are meaning to. I smiled and dropped his hand. "See isn't it a beauty? Though it could use some color to go in it." I said. I thru my hands out to the doors like those girls on game shows. He stepped in and I followed.

I sat down on a bench facing him. He closed the door and locked it quickly. I knew for a fact that the camera's in here were broken, curtisy of Two-Face.(Harvey Dent) He turned to me smiling. "It's good to see you again, Outlaw." I grinned full force and hugged him swiftly. "It's good to see you again to Face. I've missed all of you." I told him pulling out of the hug to see his face. "We've missed you to but we can get to that once we have you out of here." He said turning serious. I sighed and sat on top of the table. "Yes please tell me how are we going to release me from this place without getting caught? Other then through the ventilation system because I don't quite think that you will make it through the vents." I said to him.

"Well boss recently broke me out of jail. Which kind of sucks because my parole was coming up." he said obviously miffed at Hannibal. I smiled anyways. "That really sucks for you then. Have you two not gotten Murdock and B.A. Out yet?" I inquired. He looked uncomfortable for a second then looked me straight in the eyes or eye since my hair hides the other half of my face. "That day at court you weren't whispering very quitly so we all pretty much heard your conversation with Hannibal. We couldn't leave you behind if we wanted to Outlaw don't get us wrong we would have gotten you out anyways but." He paused here sitting beside me before continuing.

"If you weren't sane-" I snorted. "Since when have I ever been sane?" He ignored my interruption. "-enough to really participate in getting our names cleared, I would have needed time to set up a place were you could stay comfortably." I wasn't looking at him anymore but instead out the barred windows that showed the land before us. "I completely understand Face. I wouldn't have wanted you guys to see me that way really, for a time I wasn't doing so well in here. It brought up a lot of memories even if this place was cleaned up since last time I was here. Luckily the Joker found away to...keep me alive as he put it." I grimaced and had to keep my hand from moving to my face.

"But that's all gone now. I feel fine. You know I actually got over all of it. I owe that to the Joker at least. I no longer feel fear like a normal person. It's kind of freaky actually." I turned my head to see him staring at me. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing that's just kind of creepy." He said. "Yeps that is what I do." I told him cheekily. He grinned back before standing up. "All right lets get you out of here before Sosa comes." He clapped his hands together and headed towards the door. "Wait what?" I said following him.

"Oh you know Hannibal got out then I did and now you are. She's probably going to be on to us the entire time. After all it was our fault she got knocked down a rank." Actually that was under my orders but okay. "Right so how do we get out of here?" he smiled triumphantly.

"Oh my God I can't believe that actually worked!" Face said as we got out of the airport. I felt affronted. "And what, Face, made you think it wouldn't work? I am a very good strategist when I want to be!" I mean after his idea failed there really wasn't much else we could do. He looked at me stangly. "All you did was act like you were having a stroke and they let me take you to the hospital. Your part wasn't that hard." he said. I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"Your just saying that because I'm white!" I said. He turned to me quickly. "What? I'm white to?" "So what does that have to do with it? You are such a racist bastard!" I told him before completely changing the subject. "Why are we here again? In this town anyways? It's a big place lots of camera's" I said glancing at a guard. We had stopped after getting out of a con-ed ambulance and he had brought me a change of clothes. How he got my size I will never fully grasp because I can't con someone to save my life. I was wearing a skin tight black shirt that said 'When I snap you'll be the first to go!' I found it both ironic and cute. I had on black cargo pants and white converse that has I heart Anarchy on the side of it. I still had on the lab coat I stole though. Cute outfit right?

"Boss should have picked up B.A. By now. (Just act like he got someone to drive the truck for him. XD) So we're going to meet up with them at a diner close to were they have Murdock and then we are going to bust him out and well we go from there." He said as we reached a car. It wasn't a very bright car which was great but I was almost positive that it had a good enough engine under the hood that should we need to speed up it would be possible.

"We just go from there?" I questioned while getting in the passengers side throwing the bag Face handed me in the back. "You know Hannibal always has a plan. He just doesn't share it." He said. With that he started the car and we were off to this diner. While we were on our way Face and I talked about everything and anything. He told me about the plan to get Murdock and how he really got his tan. I didn't tell him much because honestly it had been a pretty good time except for one problem but otherwise I was unharmed. I almost didn't notice when my pocket started vibrating.

I stared at it for a second. "Face my pocket is vibrating! It's like magic!" I stated. "It's an iphone. I gave it to you with the clothes..." He said still looking around trying to find the diner. "Oh..." I got it out and answered it. "Aloha this is senorita Outlaw. May I ask who is calling me on this wondrous mystery phone?" I grabbed the dash when Face twirled in to a diner going forty miles an hour. "My God go slower are you trying to kill us?" I said covering the phone. I turned my attention back to the phone when I heard an answer. "This is Hannibal, Outlaw, just wanted to see what was taking you so long." he said cautiously.

"Oh well Facey's plan to release me from my imprisonment by the man didn't go so well. We ended up with plan stroke. We are in the parking lot of the diner now." I told him as I climbed out of the car. "See you inside then." He said before hanging up. I looked at the phone before looking to Face. "He hung up, how rude!" I told him huffing. I pocketed the phone before heading to the front of the diner. I stood in front of the seating lady until she looked at me. "Hi, we already got some people seated and I don't know if they gave you a name. One of them is an older man greying hair, the other is a big black man, really buff." She seemed to search her memory before answering.

"Yes, they said you would be coming to see them. There are over to the left in a booth." She said pointing around a corner. Yay, time to meet Hannibal and B.A.! I skipped my way through the rows of tables not really paying attention to the people staring at me. I mean what were they going to do? I spotted Hannibal about to get in a booth and I jumped on his back. "Hannibal!" I said laughing. I jumped down and let him hug me. I pulled back quickly though. "It's been a while Hannibal how have you been?" I asked like we all hadn't just spent a large amount of time in prison. "I've been good. How are you Outlaw?" He asked sitting down now next to Face who had already sat down. "I'm good though I think my face is about to fall off. Just the usual symptoms of going from meds to no meds. No big deal really." I said waving my hand around. I really need to stop doing that so much.

They looked uncomfortable but I just smiled serenely. I yelped when suddenly someone was sitting next to me. I turned to see B.A. in all his glory. I throw my arms around his shoulders for a second then pulled back knowing he wasn't one for hugs. "Hey B.A."

"Hey Outlaw. It's good to have you back." I smiled happily. "Thank you B.A. It's good to see you again. I like the new cut, really works for you." I said staring at it. I was lying of course. He just doesn't look like B.A. without the Mohawk. What is the world coming to when B.A. doesn't have a Mohawk. Next thing you know I'll go sane….I burst out laughing cutting off whatever serious conversation they were in. They all stared at me as I banged my hand against the table in mirth. I laid my head down and tried to breath as the giggles faded. "Are you done laughing at me? I am being serious, I can't kill." What the fuck?

"Oh I wasn't laughing at you B.A. I don't even know what you guys were talking about or I didn't tell now. Honestly B.A. I'd have rather you told me you were gay." I told him. "See!" Face said. Oh shit I think I just agreed to something one of these weirdoes said. I glanced around to look for a waiter and saw a cute guy in a booth with a lot of other guys. Hey he looks kind of like Face. "Where are we again?" I asked once again interrupting what they were saying. "Uh…Ihop." Hannibal said.

Oh cool. I continued to stare at the guy before I decided no matter how much he looked like Face I wouldn't say anything besides he looks pissed at that other dude. Hey is that Mima? Oh shit they're talking to me. "Uh…What?" I said. They were all looking at me like they were saying something important. "We just told you Murdock was in Germany…"

"Oh…well let's go get him." I said grinning slowly. I saw a waiter finally heading our way. "But first I got to talk to someone real quick!" I said diving under the booth and out. I walked swiftly to the table with Mima and the cute dude where. "-are you fucking serious Stu? That's Bullshit!" I heard Mima dear saying. I went right up to the table and glanced back to see my table watching me curiously. I flipped them off and Face started laughing. I turned back to the curious people. "Hey, Mima." I said. She just seemed to reckonize me and squealed. I swear she jumped over the Face impersonator and jumped me.

I caught her laughing. "I haven't talked to you since you bailed on going to Vegas with me!" I smiled over her shoulder at the guys. "Sorry Mima darling. One thing led to another and I ended up in an insane asylum but alls good now. I just had to say hello." She pulled back and turned to the guys. "Of course, um here this is Stu Price, Doug Billings, and uh…my fiancé Phil Wenneck." She pointed to everyone as she introduced them. They said Hello in various forms. "Hi, I'm Rachel Stark." I introduced myself mostly staring at Phil. "-and I have to legally tell you I am diagnosed as Insane." That made them all uncomfortable except Mima.

"So you are her fiance was that right?" I said widening my eyes and tilting my head. He shifted nervously. "Uh yes." He answered. I broke out of my trance and looked at Mima. "I like him. Buy hey I'm with my team right now so yea…" I said both pointing and looking back at the still staring group. They didn't even bother to look away.

"Oh that one look's kind of like Phil…Which one is Murdock?" She said. Aww this is what I get for sharing everything with a girl. "Uh we haven't picked him up yet but uh…listen you know that favor you owe me. I need to call it in." She grinned slowly at me. "Alright let's walk and talk then. I'll see you guys later, and it better be to invite Alan. That guy thinks of us as his best friends!" I beckoned her away to my table for a moment. "Look guys I'll be back before you know it. Oh and,-" I looked at the waiter's name tag. "Andrew I want three pancakes with lots of syrup like two of those jars full yea some hot chocolate and a cheese omelet without the cheese or the melt." I told him. He scribbled away. "Oh and this is Mima Stark, my sister, so uh yea I'll be back soon like I said." And with that I went off to do business.

YAY! O-o Haha nothing really to say except don't hate me for the crossovers it all leads to something outside of this story. You know plans for other stories…..for people who care. OH well!


	6. Breaking Out Murdock and other Fun Stuff

Chapter 5: Breaking out Murdock and other Fun Stuff!

"I still don't think that you should be driving this machine." Face told me as I parked the humvee that they would be using to get in to the facility to get Murdock. "Honestly I don't think you should be around any type of machinery." He said. I looked at him and the two in the back. They were all holding on to the seats as if their life depended on it. I huffed out a breathe of air. "Oh come on I don't drive that bad!" I said irritably. After I got Mima to get us new stuff this is how they repay me.

"I ain't never getting in another car with you fool!" B.A. said from the back. These people are so mean! "Well then that's fine with me I'm off to the job men. Continue doing whatever it is you are doing." I jumped out of the humvee and made my way to the front of the building where an orderly was waiting. "Miss Stark?" I had paid the guy to act as if I was a regular patient that he was moving to this psychiatric hospital. "Yeppers!" I said. He held out a straight jacket for me to put on. I glared at it for a second before putting it on, with help of course.

"Thank you my dear sir. How do I look?" When he realized I was serious he shifted his weight nervously. Uh-oh I guess I gotta act sane around this chap. "Oh for Christ's sake it was a joke. Calm down will you jeez." He grabbed on to my arm and we went through the doors. I acted the best I could through most of the experience and I have to say I could give up the military and start an acting career. I mean I'm just saying- oh wait I tried that once that led to the whole CatCF…..ha-ha*

It surprisingly only took us twenty minutes to get through the whole process and that was pretty good cause I didn't speak German. I was given a wheel chair and they finally took off that accursed straight jacket. I smiled like I was loopy and they pretty much bought it. They wheeled me to the rec room all the time telling me facts about the place. I just nodded and scanned the room.

He wasn't very hard to find. After all he was the only patient wearing a red robe. I was wearing the same as before (thank God they didn't take me out of those clothes) and I probably stood out too but I mean he stood out. I raised my hand wobbly and pointed to his table. "Red!" I said happily, hoping they will understand. "Oh would you like to sit with that table? Okay we got fun puzzles and Mr. Murdock may even let you have one of his candies if you play nice!" The man wheeling me around said as if I was a child. I didn't argue though as I was wheeled around to sit on the side of the table with Murdock.

He looked up at me and his face was priceless. At first he just kind of froze and then it was like someone told him he was getting out of here and getting reinstated. I think he may have been happy to see me! "Hello my name is….LaLa!" I said pausing to add suspense. He smiled at me anyway and when he opened his mouth and spoke I thought angels were in the room I was so happy. "Howdy the names H.M. Murdock!" The Man left us 'sneakily' and walked towards a nurse who was eyeing him up. Really the man was ugly as crap she must be a slut.

"It's good to see you again il mio amore!"* He blinked still smiling. Murdock reached over and hugged me. "No Contact!" One of the Orderlies screamed. I laughed as he pulled away glaring at the woman who said it. She was no longer paying attention to us though. "It is wonderful to have you back my young lion! I missed you so much!" He said jokingly. "I haven't seen you since you kissed me," he said getting serious. I shifted uncomfortably. "and then we had to split from each other. You can guess why I might be a little bit upset." He said holding up his fingers an inch away from each other.

"Yea uh…Sorry about the whole leaving part you know after the whole realization that I was going to Arkam again I kind of freaked and well you know." I said wildly gesticulating. I didn't look at him and for the first time in a long six months I felt myself blush. "It's okay I liked it!" He said slyly holding my hand under the table so the orderlies won't see us. I grinned out right. Hell yea! "Good! Cause now I get to break you out of here anyway." I lent over and kissed his cheek. "No contact!" The woman screamed again.

I grinned wickedly at her to happy to give a shit. I lent up over the wheelchair. "Stai zitto! Ho un cervello!"* I called out to her. She just stood there looking confused. I looked at Murdock to see him staring at my peaches. I thought briefly about slapping him for a second, I however decided that it could be worse. I could have one of those boyfriends that look at other girls asses. I did the whole eye pointy thing. "My eyes are up here Murdock. Insane or not I am still a woman and we do not approve of booby watching!" I said sitting down.

He tried to look like it never happened by picking up a Hershey's kiss. "Would you like a kiss?" He said holding out his palm to me with one on it. I took it happily and he started eating one as well. He started to hum happily and I listened as I popped the chocolate in my mouth and I heard someone call Murdock's name. "Mr. Murdock you have a package." A man said walking up to us. I smiled dopily at him and lent back in my wheelchair having the sudden urge to spin around in it, but alas. If I do that I'll have to let go of Murdock's hand. That is to big of a sacrifice.

"It's from an Annabelle Smith?" He said opening it and spilling its contents on to the table in front of us. Inside were a lot of 3-d glasses that were extremely hard to get and a movie called the great escape. I had helped plan this out and I was extremely happy with myself.

It seems my earlier fears were necessary because Murdock let go of my hand leaving me with a horrified expression and an empty hand. He was grabbing all the 3-d glasses and spreading them out getting all the patients pumped up. I sighed heavily and got up and joined in. He was knighting someone that didn't get the fact your not supposed to look the knight-er in the eyes. I jumped on a man's back holding up some 3-d glasses. "Movie!" I cheered along with the rest of them. I was grabbed off of the man by Murdock who was surprisingly able to hold me up. Now we were both cheering 'movie' with everyone who seemed to be heading in to a room which I guess had a DVD player in it.

Murdock was still holding me up-man he has muscles- when we walked through the door and in to the movie room. I wiggled around and managed to wrap my legs around his waist so it was easier on my tummy only to see Sosa heading our way. I cursed which in turn made Murdock look at me funny even though he had seen Sosa before me. I pulled the door shut awkwardly and jumped down from Murdock's waist. His arms were still around me though. I looked through the window with him and tried to think of away to not be seen. "El Diablo!" Murdock whispered. I however completely ignored him not knowing what it was he was talking about. I wondered for a brief moment longer before it hit me.

I grabbed Murdock's hat and put it on my head glad for a moment that my hair was in a bun except for the front part which still hides the right side of my face. I looked around before finding a doctors mask to put over my face I stared at it a moment before putting it on. When I turned back around it was to see no Murdock. I scanned the room to find him and he was sitting in the middle. I put on my 3-d glasses and ran to sit beside him. I sat down just in time for the movie to start and for Sosa to open the door.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Murdock scrunch himself up and it took me a second to understand what it was that he was doing. I arched my back to act like I was an official Orderly- the only one in the room. Since everyone was doing what they were supposed to do I tried to look like I was in grossed in the start of the movie when Sosa came up to us.

"Captain Murdock? You remember me, from Baghdad?" She said talking like he was a retard. It didn't register tell that moment that Murdock was holding my hand. It only registered then because Sosa noticed it. "Its pointless ma'am I'm afraid Mr. Murdock here is fried from to much electrical therapy. I told them to turn it down but no." I told her doing my Italian accent. She glanced again at our hands as if she was trying to make a point. When I didn't seem to get what point she was making she said, "And his entire team has escaped except him?" I knotted my eyebrows together.

"I didn't know that ma'am. I'm just his personal nurse, all they told me was to stay by him and make sure he was comfortable, the usual really." I am so good at acting! I thought as I stared her in the face well she couldn't see mine because of the glasses. I mean she couldn't see most of my face so…

The movie started playing and a few of the patients started yelling movie. "Silence while the movie is playing please!" I called out to them. She seemed to give up and turned towards her two lackey's. "Take a look around anyway. Let's make sure he's alone." She ordered. I watched her as she left. I put on Murdock's glasses for him with one hand really not wanting to break it off cause I've been waiting for this since I met him. They went off searching the room and I giggled quietly as Murdock tried to eat the strings on his jacket. Being the good little nurse I stopped him.

We turned to face the front just as Sosa put on some 3-d glasses. Just as the title came on a humvee smashed through the wall just like on the screen. There was a shocked pause from everyone while I stood up and took Murdock's hat off of me and put it back on him. Sosa was on the ground so I didn't worry about the mask thinking it made me look cooler. All at once the patients started cheering along with Murdock. I grabbed him up and dusted him off. Then I turned back to see Face switching places with B.A. to get in the back behind the driver's seat.

"Oh Captain, your chariot awaits!" Face called. "Oh I can't drive!" I call out to Face. He flips me off and I laugh calmly walking over Sosa's still shocked form. Murdock was right behind me. "Sorry, boys, the missus and I gotta run! Can't finish the movie." I climbed into the passegers side and over Hannibal who was sitting there. I sat in the middle beside Face who whispered, "Why didn't you just get in on that side?" I smiled not paying him any attention. "Do let me know how it ends." Murdock finished in a British voice. He climbed in beside me but Face had one more thing to say. "Charissa, where are you hiding? Stay beautiful, baby." He said mockingly obviously still pissed about the part she had in our trial.

"Punch it B.A." Hannibal called from the passenger's seat. "Let's go fool!" B.A. called. I whooped as we broke out of the wall. Sosa and one of her delinquents started shooting at us. Murdock stuck his head out the window. "She's actually shooting at us." Face said over the noise of our escape. "You guys should see these bullets in 3-D!" Murdock yelled. "Murdock get in here!" B.A. said. "It's like were actually being shot at!" Murdock yelled not hearing B.A. "You are getting shot at!" I yelled yanking him back in here.

"Ram it!" Hannibal called from the front to B.A. and so B.A. did. I swear him always talking about Murdock's flying and here he is driving like a maniac. I mean at least I didn't hit anything. They all exclaimed excitedly and I was sure B.A. said something but I was to busy trying not to vomit. I just groaned feeling the ihop goodness coming back up.

I made it without pucking only to find myself crushed in to Murdock's chest and us not getting shot at. I pulled my head up not breaking Murdock's hold on me and looked out the window to see multiple planes outside the humvee. I snuggled myself in to Murdock's tight embrace. I saw Face looking at us slightly disgusted. "What? I don't want to hear it just remember all those times you had a girl around us." I told him not caring that my neck was at the most awkward angle. "Yea but at least you guys didn't know them for years." I snorted.

We stopped sharply at an open cargo hold of a plane. Murdock opened our door and reluctantly let go of me to get out. Right gotta focus on the mission. We jumped out and started off up the ramp. I was faster then the others and got there first. The three army men turned around and looked at me. "Gentlemen." I said. "Holy shit, that's Rachel Stark." The one with the grinder said.

"Are any of you armed and or wanted federal fugitives?" Hannibal said from beside me. "That's Hannibal Smith!" The same guy said. "Uh..No." One said. I looked behind us to see Face and Murdock trying to get B.A. on the plane. "Well we're both." I said turning back around. "And this means?" Hannibal said gesturing for them to say something. "This is a bad idea!" B.A. kept repeating in the distance. "Stop being a baby you're a grown-ass man. Get on the plane." Face said fed up.

"Your taking the plane?" The second guy said. "And that's why I joined the army." I said having turned back around. I smiled at them as they went by. I looked back to see Murdock and Face still unable to get B.A. in. I grimaced before stumping up to him grabbing a fist full of B.A.'s shirt and pulling him down to my 5'3 height.

"We gotta finish the escape. Man up and get in there." I told him letting go and walking back up the ramp stumbling on the last step up. Hannibal stopped me from falling on my face. That seemed to be a tidal wave of pain and I groaned as everyone gathered up around me asking if I was okay. I let go of my head not realizing I had grabbed it.

"I'm all right people. I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy from the after effects of some therapy. No need to panic that was probably just a fluke. Happens all the time now lets get out of here Murdock." I said trying to calm everyone down.

We all strapped into the plane with me in the co-pilot's seat being the only other one of us with at least a little piloting experience. What can I say Murdock took me out a few times for a spin. "I'm just saying this is a bad idea. We just broke both these crazy ass fools out of a psych ward!" B.A. tried to reason with Hannibal. I turned back to him. "You know how I feel about that word B.A. and besides I'm not really going to be doing anything I'm just up here because of the view." Okay so on those outings I didn't do much flying shoot me.

"B.A. relax. You're going to be fine." Hannibal said trying to calm B.A. down. "Take one of these." Murdock said handing B.A. a blue pill they gave us at the ward. I was positive that it was a sedative. "Is it going to knock me out? It better knock me out because if it doesn't I'm going to knock you out." B.A. threatened. "Yes B.A. it's a Oxyrefhyrin 345 it will knock you out long enough for this flight to be over." I said looking at the confusing belts. When I didn't hear any noise I looked up to see them all staring at me. "What?" I said. "How did you know that?" Murdock asked. "If there is one thing I know its drugs." I stated. Really it was training that I had to make it through but let's not tell them, I'm still not ready.

_**Flashback**_

_ I waited tell the boys were well in to their pancakes and other deliciousness before I snuck off to use the 'bathroom.' "Excuse me B.A. I need to get out." I said. He grunted like a man and let me out. I spun my way through the mostly disserted ihop. When I turned the corner and walked in to the restroom I made sure all the stalls were empty before I locked the door. I pulled out the iphone Mima was letting me borrow and typed in my own phone line. _

_I waited tell the fourth ring hung up and called again three times. So was the rule they answered on the third ring. "ANBU lines state your name and who you wish to call." An excited teenager voice said. I was guessing since they were holed up in one facility it got boring. Well their life just got exciting._

"_ANBU Black Freedom Operation Rangers" I heard an intake of breath and a whispered. "Oh my God it's the boss ANBU!" I twitched. "I want to speak with the President." I told him. "Yes ma'am" He said. Then he put me on hold. I waited for only twenty seconds before I was connected._

"_ANBU Freedom, would you like to tell me why you have jumped the gun?" The president's voice came on the speakers of the phone. "Sorry Prez My crew and I are ready to split. You left me in that place for almost six months. I want you working on sending out orders that we are to be freed." I told him straight out. I heard papers shuffling. "I will start working on it but until I give you the orders you will stay undercover." He ordered me. I pursed my lips and put my hand on the sink looking down. "I wish to tell my ranger team that I am an ANBU please." He stayed silent for the longest time._

"_Are the reports true? About what happened in that place." I sighed before I hesitantly looked up in to the mirror studying my face or what was showing. I carefully pulled back the hair covering the right side of my face. I winced as I saw the reason for my hiding. Right connecting to my mouth was a long scar. It covered my cheek and curled under my eye and almost connected to the eye socket. It was a thin line and you could see where the stitches were. Now I was always smirking._

"_Yea President it did." I said letting it fall back into place. He sighed as well and seemed to think. "All right, tell only them until I give you the call. In fact you shouldn't even have to answer the call. I want only them knowing I only need a little bit longer. I have a meeting planned and then we can announce that you are ANBU but I'll send through the ranks that if you're caught you are to be taken here. When it's the right time I'll have your team cleaned of all marks."_

_I sighed before there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hello?" a woman's voice said. I sighed again and ended the call. I breathed deeply smoothing my hair back down and pushing away from the sink. I opened the door. "Oh I'm so sorry the door just locked when I went by. I'm sorry." I said walking back to my table no longer hungry._

_**Flashback End**_

Long story short I don't know how to tell them. After all this time I just really hope they don't hate me. We were up in the air and being shot at. I pulled out of my zone and looked around at Face. He stared at me in disbelief. "How are you possibly calm right now?" He yelled at me. I unbuckled myself and laughed going to him. "Because I have a plan Face! All of you follow me!" I said unbuckling Bosco.

Next thing they all knew and we were in a tank.

*** That is from my other stories.**

**** That is Italian for my love**

*****Shut up! I have a brain! In Italian.**

**Also I'm changing the genre because this story is mostly just the movie in writing with my character and there isn't that much romance so it really can't be qualified as one.**

_**All right if 0 is reading this.**_** I fucking hate you. Or I feel like I should. I don't know if that was supposed to be a flame so I'm going to act like it was and wasn't. I'm glad that you liked my OC and thought she was bad-ass. Now about the paragraphing….fuck you, like I told another reviewer I'm doing this for fun not for criticism as a matter of fact I don't like criticism and my laziness is the reason for all the spelling mistakes. I'm writing this so it's out of my head. I've already thought multiple times about stopping. However every time I do a nice review comes in. **_**So Fuck off if it's meant to be mean and Thank you if it was just constructive criticism**_

**Anyways, Thank you for reading this and I have like the weirdest writers block right now because I couldn't find a script for this story I've been watching a little bit of the show then pausing the movie and writing. It's irritating, exhausting, and complicated. The only reason this one is done is because I already had it written.**

**Love you guys for reading!**


	7. I Know Whoop Yo' Ass!

Chapter 6: I KNOW WHOOP YO' ASS!

We were all in the tank and I laughed as every one of us was thrown to the floor of it by the explosion. While all the rest of them were exclaiming in terror I just laughed my ass off. If I'm dying at least it's in style! I did stop laughing when we were jerked by the parachutes. I didn't realize tell that moment that my feet were on Face's back and my face was in Murdock's crotch. I jerked away from both of them blushing like crazy.

"Everybody okay?" Hannibal asked. I grimaced and muttered violently.

"What are the chances they think we're dead?" Face asked as everyone tried to get up. I glanced at Murdock to see him looking me up and down to see if I was okay. I grinned at him. Suddenly I heard bullets hitting us. I cursed out loud.

"Not great." Hannibal replied.

"Tell me we ain't still on that plane." B.A. said waking up. I giggled before going to him and making sure he was all right. Murdock had put on the Captain helmet and was preparing the controls.

"We ain't on that plane." He said to B.A.

"Outlaw?" Face called.

"Yea?" I answered trying to pull myself up only to find no seat.

"If we're under twenty thousand feet, we can still breathe, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. He laughed and I understood what he was about to do and laughed with him.

"What are you talking about, twenty thousand feet?" The previously oblivious Bosco screamed.

"Let's fire up the old weapons system." Hannibal said in response.

"What the hell, man?" Bosco said trying to get out of the straps we put him in to keep him upright.

"Hey, Bosco, a little stuffy. Let's pop a window!" Face said as I opened the top of the tank. I grabbed on to the large gun and started shooting at the jets trying to kill us.

"I know whop yo' ass!" I screamed quoting Madea. I think they were talking in the tank but I was still trying to hit the reapers. I managed to shoot one down and I whooped with joy.

I vaguely heard everything they were saying through an ear piece and I laughed when B.A. said, "I blame you, Hannibal!" That was I laughed until the plane that I just shot down made the parachutes collapse all but one making me get slung out of the plane.

"Outlaw!" I heard Murdock scream.

"Shit!" I said climbing back into the tank. I groaned as my back cracked on the way back in.

"Brace yourselves!" Hannibal said. I did as told on Murdock's seat, while he was out of it trying to brace himself.

"Awesome!" Murdock yelled.

We all exclaimed in adrenaline. I was cursing trying to sit down, and I did so on the weapons chair. "Outlaw get on to the main guns! There's a lake a half-mile away from this position." He told me. I put my eye and hand up ready to do as ordered.

"What the hell is she trying to hit?" Face yelled.

"Trust me!" Hannibal said. "Rotate the turret 82 degrees." I did as ordered. "Fire in the hole!" Murdock shouted.

"Fire!" Hannibal called and I did as told. I fired again leaving smoke to come in. "Whoa!" Murdock shouted as they were all sent flying. "Ha-ha! We're flying the tank!" Murdock said to B.A.

"You can't fly a tank, fool!" He said back. "Rotate 16 degrees!"

"Got it, Hannibal!" I called understanding what he was doing. I kept firing as ordered. Eventual I hit the other drone as Hannibal wanted.

"Bring turret full front and wait!"

"Aye Aye boss!" I said doing as told.

"Murdock! Close the hatch!" Hannibal yelled out.

"Hatch, okay!" Murdock yelled and started pushing buttons. "Did that work? Did that work?" He asked which in turn freaked B.A. out even more.

"Boss!" I called realizing we were getting really close to the ground. "Hatch control?" Murdock asked himself finding the button.

"I'm too young to die!" B.A. shouted.

"Suck it up and deal with it like a real man!" I yelled at B.A. laughing. "Boss she's aiming at nothing!" Face said still not understanding. Murdock and I were laughing our asses off.

"It's been an honor, gentlemen, Outlaw!" Murdock called.

"We're not going to die!" I yelled to them. I briefly closed my eyes and felt my power rain in however much it could in this human form just to make sure. I grinned before reopening my eyes and letting my power flow back out.

"Fire everything!" Hannibal ordered. I pushed the button and held it down so it would keep firing. Murdock was laughing hysterically and B.A. was shouting something about getting right with God and just for good measure I crossed my chest, still shooting.

Finally I saw the lake coming up and I grinned before bracing myself. The tank fired one more time before we were slammed in to the lake. I laughed breathlessly as we all took a deep breath. We all looked at each other and I felt my face just to be sure my hair was still in place, Thank God it was right?

"I say that one was a little close boys." I said to them. All at once they started preparing the tank for movement and soon we were driving out of the lake. Murdock was hanging out of the tank while I tried to fix the latch for the gun.

"Excuse me? Which way to Berlin?" He said in a weird accent. I laughed and waved at the dumbfounded old woman. "Cheers, sorry we hit your husband, I'm sure he's alright." I said to her.

I climbed up and sat beside Murdock. "Well, I think we have successfully broken you out of the ward, again." I said looking over to him. He was staring at me intensely. "What" But I didn't finish my sentence. Murdock lent forward and captured my lips in one of the most romantic kisses I had ever received. It was soft and sweet and it made my toes curl just like in the movies. I couldn't help but raise my hand to caress his cheek. I felt his arms around me and I had to wonder briefly if the rest of the team knew we were kissing up here. I felt him pull away slowly and I followed him leaving a few pecks behind. I opened my closed eyes slowly to see him staring at me or more importantly my right cheek.

I twitched and tried to distract him from asking questions about what I'm guessing felt like bumps to him. (no she doesn't have herpys! XD)

"What was that for?" I asked him with my hand resting at the nape of his neck while the other held the arm around me.

"I couldn't help myself; it's been six months after all." I smiled and buried my face in his sweet smelling hair.

"I've only kissed you once!" I said feeling him start playing with my hair.

"Not true there was that one time we were both drunk off our rockers and Face dared you to kiss him. Remember? You wanted to irritate him so you kissed me?" he said bringing up an almost lost memory. Before I could answer though I heard Face 'whisper' to Hannibal and B.A. "Are they making out again? That's just gross." I snickered and looked down at him glancing at Murdock's ass.

"Yes Face, yes we are. Don't be jealous I'm not the only one who said no to you." I told him vaguely hinting to Sosa though I knew it was below the belt. He stuck his tongue out like a child and I did the same.

Oh it's good to be back with the guys!

Face had done a wonderful job of getting us an abandoned warehouse and I was happy to just be alive but I was ecstatic to be sitting on Murdock's lap and I couldn't help but laugh even if Face was staring at us like we were some new disease. I ignored him though when Hannibal started explaining to us the plan. I stood up from my blissful place when I heard boss say, "If I had a way to get us information it would be better." He said leaning on the table by his hands, frustrated.

"I can get us information." I said blankly. Okay I can do this I can tell them straight out. "How in the world can you get us information that even Hannibal can't get? This information is probably in the white house!" Face said staring at me, well they all were….oh God I can't do it. "I have my ways." I said mysteriously.  
>"How the hell would you find us information, you've been in an asylum for the last six months!" Face persisted.<p>

"Face-" Hannibal said trying to get him to back off.

"No we need to know, this is important life or death here." He said not even looking at Hannibal. I frowned at Face. "I want to know what your rank is, now. We deserve to know." He said finally. I sucked in a breath and stared at him in the eyes. I could feel my eyes sharpen and I decided I'd have to live with myself because there was no way in hell I was letting him talk to me like that.

"All right you want to fucking know so bad Face you can know, my title? I am an ANBU" I said throwing down my bandanna that I had been playing with. Every one of them drew in a shocked breath. I walked backwards closer to the door and not a one of them noticed.

"What?" Face breathed out.

"That's right. ANBU but no not just any ANBU either, I'm _ANBU Black Freedom Operation Rangers _and let me tell you something it's fucking bullshit." I said turning my head away so I didn't see their shocked faces anymore. I ripped off my lab coat and showed them my arm which held my ANBU tattoo. They seemed to stare at it but I grimaced and kept talking looking Face directly in the eyes.

"Do you know where the legend came from, the whole 'She killed 100 terrorists without one scratch?'?" I said taking another step back. "I announced what my rank was at the time, like a fucking newbie, and they took my ranger team and tortured and killed them in front of me. There wasn't a fucking thing I could do. Then they made the mistake of getting cocky. Those assholes took my chains off and I killed every one of them." I said feeling a prickly sensation behind my eyes; just the memory of that time killed me.

"Then my General sent me to a place where they ran tests and did experiments on me everyday. So from that day on I trusted no one….tell I met you guys." I said coming out of my memories to see there horrified faces. Then Face seemed to realize something.

"Wait can't you pronounce us free. If you just pulled a few strings." I laughed without any humor cutting him off.

"I tried, I have the president working on it, but he said I am not to give away my rank until I get a call from him." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me- us?" Murdock's hurt voice cut in on Face and I's argument. I grimaced and stepped back again and they seemed to finally grasp that I was heading away from here.

"Where are you going?" Hannibal asked as they all stepped forward to do what I don't know but I was suddenly glad to have told them. I twitched and it was like a switch was flipped I could feel all my experience flowing back and I could do anything they wanted me to. I pulled out my iPhone and grinned insanely.

"I'm going to get us some information." I said swaggering out the door and started the process of calling the ANBU hotline again while walking to the back of the warehouse. After the third call and all they picked up._ "ANBU lines state your name and who you wish to call."_ I grimaced as I heard the nervous teenager again.

"ANBU Black Freedom Operation Rangers" I said. I heard the male squeak again and someone launching themselves at the phone. "I want to talk to the pentagon." I stated. "Yes ma'am." The teenager said. I was put on hold for a good 20 seconds again and then they connected.

"Yes ANBU Freedom?" Ah it's good to be alive.

After a while a truck pulled up leaving me with bags of stuff that I asked for. "Thanks Liana." I yelled as she rode off. I hummed happily forgetting that my team was inside until I got to the door where I stopped for a second. I was suddenly glad I did.

"She was ANBU for who knows how long and didn't tell us!" B.A.'s voice rang out. I grimaced and sat the bags down so I could hear them better. "She was under orders!" Murdock said furiously. I smiled sadly wondering which one of them would turn on me first.

"I know it's just irritating that she couldn't do anything. After what she went through I'm not surprised she didn't tell us." Hannibal's voice said.

"Hey she said she had the president working on it right? So all we need to do is work at it until Outlaw gets the call." Face said.

"No matter what I refuse to turn on any of you guys, and there is no way I will turn on her." Murdock said.

"Agreed." Hannibal said.

"Your right." Face said.

"Never shall I turn against those who mean the most." B.A. joined in.

I couldn't stop the tears as they leaked out. I stood there crying thinking of how much I loved this team and how proud I was to serve with them. I wiped away my tears and then took a deep breathe and walked in with my bags continuing to hum. I walked right up to the table that they were at and pulled out a package and slapped it down on the table.

"I come bringing presents." I sang. "Here we go straight from the Pentagon." I said smirking as they opened the package. They were looking at me with extreme intensity like they would jump off a bridge for me and I thought I was going to burst in to tears again. "I also got you guys some clothes, guns, and other necessities for those who are fugitives." I smiled at them happily.

"I'm sorry," Face said, "I'm sorry I blew up on you. I'll stick by you no matter what." He took my hand and I smiled at him patting his hand as well. Then the others started agreeing.

"I'm glad you are all still my friends." I said just happy that they were here. I flopped the bags onto a bench by the table opening the package and spreading out the picture and giving Hannibal an information sheet that came with it.

As Hannibal took his time reading it I was pulled by Murdock so that my back was against his chest. I felt him kiss my neck and smiled. I'm so happy they took it well. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips once. I heard Face cough but didn't care. I turned back around and waited for Hannibal to finish reading it.

"Pike has been moving the stolen engraving plates to the Konigsbank Tower in Frankfurt over the past month. Tomorrow the last of the cases containing these plates will be transferred to the Arab. This will mark the only time in the last six months that all the plates have been in one location." Hannibal said looking at all of us having thought up a plan. "It's our best and only shot at getting them back. They leave the Konigsbank Tower for the 7:15 train to Zurich. Gentlemen, we're going to make sure they miss that train." He said looking at all of us proudly.

"Face," He said looking at Face. "Yeah?" Face answered. "It's time to bring in your former flame. If she's as good as I think, then she'll be on her way to Frankfurt to intercept those plates."

"Why would you want to tip her off?" Face asked.

"She's a crusader, and we're going to need her teed up at some point. Now the wrinkle, if Sosa's onto us, we can assume that Lynch is onto her. And if he thinks she stands between him and those plates, he won't hesitate to kill her." Hannibal said, before giving out orders.

"Face get to the train station. If there's a threat from Lynch, deal with it. See, don't be seen." He warned Face. I almost laughed out loud at even the idea that Face could hold himself back from warning her. "But do not engage her or anyone else directly." He warned again.

I was mentally thinking of ways that this could go wrong if he got a hold of her. Oh the trouble I go to for these men. Murdock squeezed my waist pulling me tighter against him and placing his capped head on my shoulder. I smiled again and paid more attention.

"For now get some rest and relax. Face I need you to get something's that Outlaw didn't get." I pulled away from Murdock and wondered. "All right who's hungry?" They all turned to me. I pulled out from the bag a few pizza boxes from a bag and placed them on the table. "I hope you guys still like the same kind as last time I knew you because that's what I ordered." I said. They all grabbed at the pizza and I hurriedly pulled away the cheese pizza box and began eating and catching up with the guys.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! My wireless was completely shot in a storm the day I was going to upload and then i had to go another day because I forgot about her scar. I thank everyone who reviewed and those who didn't! I just get so excited when I upload a chapter so yay!**


	8. Since when are you a medic?

I was standing on the top of a building with Hannibal as we prepared to jump. Hannibal had the timing all figured out as usual and I was supposed to be a major role. Something he said I would know when it came. Honestly I don't know what he was thinking.

I had on a lot of black armor and I had placed multiple guns but just in case I had a plain outfit on underneath it all. I had on a beanie hat and also a parachute and some cables to hook up to. I was hooked up to the cables ready to go down as soon B.A. gave the sign.

I waited for a few moments and B.A. turned around which was the sign and I only glanced down the wall before basically catapulting off of it. I slide down the wall and I stayed on the wall aiming my gun. Just as the rocket that B.A. shot hit the glass Hannibal and I zoomed into the room with our guns hitting the men so they stayed away. I threw a few gas bombs onto the floor so they had trouble breathing. I pulled the parachute off and stuck it on the Arab who Hannibal had covered the head of. I grimaced as I pulled the very heavy man over to the broken window. I grinned when I heard B.A.

"How's it going big man, Outlaw?" I pouted. Why did Hannibal get a codename? The unfairness was great.

"Murdock, here comes the Arab." Hannibal said. I threw the Arab out.

"And here's a long drive hit deep into left center field." Murdock said through the radio. I snickered as Hannibal went to get the plates from Pike I went over the wall already so as to get there sooner. "Murdock's back, he's at the wall, and he makes the catch!" Murdock yelled in excitement as he caught the parachute on the helicopters rails. I laughed as I hit the ground running.

"Outlaw, I lost the case!" Hannibal called. I looked up just in time to see the case land at my feet. I grabbed it and ran. "I'm taking fire, I'm out of here."

"Guys, I need cover!" I said through the radio as I ran through to a parking lot that was the plan getting shot at.

"I'm on my way down now." I glanced up right before I went in to see B.A. sliding down the building with Pike shooting at him as well. I ran as fast as I could and groaned when I felt bullets go by. I turned a corner and got a good view of B.A. being chased by Pike.

"Come on big guy, we got this!" I turned another corner and stopped at a dead end. I huffed for breathe and dove under a car but not fast enough. I groaned in pain as the bullet pierced right between two of my pieces of armor. It hit somewhere on my right chest so I figured I was good for now. I ignored the pain as much as possible, and realized my radio ear piece had been lost along the run.

_** Flashback**_

"_If any of you are hit I want to know. When I say this I mean if I see a wound on you that you didn't report I'll shoot you through the head." Hannibal said having stopped us on the way out._

_**Flashback End**_

Shit. He'll live with himself. I felt the pain increase and wondered if it hit something. I finally made myself concentrate on what they were saying. I turned under the car and looked at the situation that was happening right behind me. B.A. was on the ground not clutching a wound but acting like something hurt so I guess he got shot but unlike me the armor protected him. Pike was walking towards him.

"Well I gotta say you and that girl made me work for this one Baracus. I may not have gotten the case but at least I got you." He laughed. I clutched the case trying to think through the slowly numbing pain. I looked down at the wound to find my black armor slowly getting soaked. I frowned at it not thinking it was that bad. "I didn't think I was this out of shape." He said walking closer to B.A. "I am, unfortunately." He got up to B.A. as he spoke again.

"Where's the rest of the team? Smith, Peck. That idiot, the asshole. What's his name?" I stood up at that. I didn't care if I had a bullet through the lung you don't speak about Murdock like that in front of me. I'll shoot this motherfucker through the fucking head.

I slunk closer hiding behind a support beam. I held a hand to the wound to try to stop the bleeding. With my other hand I aimed my gun at Pike. Pike kicked B.A. over. He was coughing trying to get his breath back. I grimaced as my knees almost gave out from to much running. What floor were we on, the twelfth right? Damn I may be still in shape but that's insane…ha-ha.

"I'm gonna take this one out of your ass, Baracus." What the fuck was he talking about B.A.'s ass for? B.A. had gotten up obviously still trying to catch his breath. "Let's see what you got." Pike said putting his hands up. Pike punched B.A. in the face and then in the stomach. I decided that I was going to wait, because with this wound I might not make the best defense and I couldn't shot him without the possibility that it would hit B.A.

"Come on. What are you doing? What, are you tired?" Pike mocked.

"I'm not going to hurt you, man." B.A. said. What the hell? Oh yea He took that vow of non-violence. I mentally groaned. I was waiting here for him to finish this for me and he couldn't do it!

"No, you're not gonna hurt me, I'm gonna hurt you." Pike said before he head butted B.A. and then punched B.A. to the floor. B.A. took out a concealed 9mm gun I gave him.

"I don't wanna kill you, man." B.A. said. I'll give him that he's a loyal one that.

"You don't wanna kill me?" Pike said incredulously and I got to side with him on that. If I had been in B.A.'s position I would have shoot him….oh well I guess I wouldn't since I have a gun now and I haven't shot him yet. But for the record I'm respecting B.A.

"You're not gonna kill me. I'm gonna kill you, Baracus. Then I'll take that cute little insane chick and I'll fuck her tell she's so disturbed when your team finally gets to her-" I didn't even let him finish I shot him through the shoulder just as Hannibal drove in to the parking lot and hit Pike. I wouldn't be surprised if he got back up that fucker is persistent.

"Whoopsy." Hannibal and I said at the same time. I walked up to B.A. and gave him a hand up holding both the case and my gun in the other hand not thinking that I had blood on my glove that may get on them.

"Damn!" He said and in turn opened the door for me.

"Need a ride, Outlaw, B.A.?" Hannibal joked dryly. I laughed and got in.

"You two are life savers, man." I smiled at him and trying to hide the fact I was wounded and hurting. "I couldn't shot him." As soon as B.A. and I were in the vehicle Hannibal took off. B.A. closed the door right before we started getting shot at again. I looked back to see Pike alternating between shooting and holding his wound. I rolled my window down to shout at him.

"I'll let you fuck me when the world ends!" I shouted back at him. I turned back around as we made it on to the road and made a few people crash as we speed off to pick up Face. Hannibal and B.A. were talking about something but I was distracted as I saw the blood on the case. I stared a second in panic and tried to find something to wipe it away on but when I wiped it on my jeans most of the blood smeared or was already dried. I almost cussed out loud. I flipped it over to see no blood on the other side so I kept it sitting on that side.

We reached the airport to see a bunch of people flooding out. I laughed and put my un-blood stained glove/hand up against the window and pressed my face against it trying to spot him. "Where's Waldo?" I whispered to myself. And then I saw him. Not much was really changed. He had smoothed back his hair and put on some glasses. He opened the passenger door and got in. We drove around to the back and there Murdock was waiting for us with the Arab. He shoved him in the trunk and then climbed in. I had to move to the middle so that he could get in.

I was completely unprepared for when Face reached back and grabbed the case. I made a move to take it back but he already had it in the front and was holding it up by the handle. He couldn't see the blood yet. I winced when He moved it down to open it and quickly let it go when he saw the blood.

"What the fuck?" Face said cutting off whatever Hannibal had been talking about. I had that deer-caught-in-headlights look about me and I tried to grin innocently at him. "Why the fuck is there blood on the case?" Face said turning back to us. I was still grinning so he turned to B.A. "Are you bleeding?" He asked B.A. B.A. shook his head and the movement made me grimace in pain as it moved my shoulder.

I laughed nervously when the movement made everyone but Hannibal, who was driving, look at me in worry.

"I'm completely fine." I tried to lie. The lie was spoiled when B.A. noticed the wet hole on my shoulder.

"She's shot!" He yelped. The next thing I knew the car was speeding faster and Murdock's worried face was in front of me. He started taking off my armor and I got defensive.

"Hey! NO, no, no, no." No matter how much I protested he didn't stop. He took off the outside armor and somehow managed to cut off my sweater. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh God, flashbacks to rougher times!" I said trying to hold back unpleasant memories of Arkam: the younger days. (By the way I do know it's supposed to be Arkham)

He managed to get to my tank top and by now B.A. was restraining me. "She has two bullet wounds and only one went straight through." Murdock reported to the rest of the people of the car. "The bleeding has mostly stopped so I'll need tweezers and something for her to bite on."

"Since when are you a medic?" I said still trying to get away from him. "I'm in a car riding down a road where multiple people can see us. I will scream rape okay? I will. I enjoyed my time in Arkam and I will go back!" I said. I hated the fact all my scars were on display. I had most everything covered with long sleeved gloves and a tank top but what I wanted covered wasn't being covered. I had a long scar right where my heart was.

A piece of balled up cloth that I suspected was Face's was shove in my mouth and I bite down on it as Murdock took a pair of medical tweezers from a highly stocked first-aid.

"Don't worry, Outlaw, I know just what to do!" Murdock said brightly. "I took a crash course why'll I was at the V.A., though I was more focused on getting out at the time." He murmured. I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear it but I struggled fruitlessly against B.A. giving him wide pleading eyes.

"I don't know maybe we should wait-"B.A. said but he was too late. I felt the tweezers dig in to my wound and I screamed in to the scarf arching my chest and felt my green eyes roll back in to my head. I didn't bother struggling because of the pain. It suddenly stopped and I fell back against the seat. I spit the scarf out and when my eyes rolled back out of my head I saw red.

"Io ti ammazzo! fottuto stronzo! Ti strappo le palle fuori e arrosto loro! Ti farò mangiare loro dire soffocare!" I said in Italian.*

"What?" They all said together, I groaned forgeting they don't speak Italian. I flopped my head back on to the seat realizing we were at a stop light. I looked past Murdock who was bandaging my wounds to see a family in the car over from us looking horrified at us. The mother had reached back and covered the littled girls eyes while the teenage boy stared transfixed. I held up my uninjured arm and gave them a thumbs up as the light changed and we speed off.

We made it to the new deserted hideout and i still wouldn't speak to any of them. They had tried several things I can tell you that. I almost broke when Murdock told me he would take me on a date to Italy if I talked to him but I refused to talk to them. You just don't start stripping a girl in a public place and you _definatly _don't stick a scarf down her throat and go rumaging around in her body. It's just not what you do.

They all climbed out and Murdock tried again by sticking his hand in to help me out of the car but i got out without his help and i didn't bother to look back at him. I could feel the pain lessening now that the bullet was out. I had the case again, another try at peace from Face. I had taken it but didn't speak to him. I had pulled on some sunglasses that had suprisingly made it through the attack. I walked to the trunk and waited tell Hannibal opened the trunk and B.A. had pulled out the Arab before I held up the case and slammed it in to Murdock's stomach.

He dropped to the floor and everyone moved away hurriedly but not quick enough because I continued through my swing and punched B.A. in the stomach as well. I stood over them grinning like a maniac. I grabbed the Arab.

"If you ever hold me down and stick tweezers in any part of my body without my consent again I will do much, much worse." I said before walking towards the building. I walked into the fading building. It was wood and very close to falling to the ground because of age. I found a chair and put it down in the middle of the room.

I pulled out some previously planted rope and tied up the Arab happily not thinking to uncover his head. I smiled happily when I finished. I stood up and walked to the front were the building had already collapsed and looked at the blue ocean. I wondered breifly if I was going crazy, I had just seriously hit my..._boyfreind _and B.A...Haha I'm already crazy enough.

I turned around when I felt arms around my waist. I looked up to see Murdock looking down at me. "What's eating you reese's?" Murdock asked. I smiled and put my arms around his waist. I buried my head in his neck.

"I'm sorry, Murdock. I was just angry that's just don't do that to women." I explained. He pulled my head out and looked in to my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you that's all." He said I smiled shyly at him blushing.

"Thank you for taking the bullet out. I would have had a hard time of it by myself." (I wonder who knows what movie that was from?)

"I know." He said simply glancing back at the Arab. I glanced at the door to see the others spying on us. They really should be better for someone of their rank.

Then a thought hit me. I almost died, again, today. I pursed my lips and tilted my head sideways looking at Murdock thoughtfully. I came to the conclusion that now was the best time to tell him. If the others just so happened to hear who gives a shit right?

"I love you Murdock." I stated. He was probably not suspecting that but instead of doing what I thought he would, which was panicing and stuttering, he kissed me. It was full of passion and I kissed back consumed by his kiss. His smooth lips ran along mine and his arms tightened around me pulling me closer to him. I slipped one of my legs around his hips as he plunged his tongue in my mouth roughly. I battled with him for dominance and i put my other leg around his waist so he was the only thing holding me up.

I don't know how far we might have made it because there was a sound as if someone was puking and I looked to see who had ruined the moment only to see Face bending over a bush throwing up. Hannibal and B.A. were just frozen and I smiled as Murdock nuzzeled his face into my neck.

"I love you to, Rachel." Murdock whispered to me. My smile turned in to a full out grin and I tightened my legs before I had to sadly jump down. Murdock paused for a second and I froze as his hand reached up curiously to push my hair back. He was thankfully interrupted when the group unfroze and Face stumbled up. I couldn't bother being mad at him because I was loopy from the happiness of knowing Murdock loved me to.

"Ugh..That was nasty." Face said covering his mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out back and everyone laughed at us.

"Now if you two are done we need to get back to buisness." Hannibal said still smirking.

"There's a leak in the roof." Murdock said randomly.

"There's a lot of them." Face answered and once again it was like nothing happened.

"Right uh..Sosa was at the train station." Face said reporting seriously.

"You saw her?" Hannibal said also getting serious.

"Yeah." Face answered.

"Did you talk to her?" Hannibal said suspicious and Face crumbled under Hannibal's glare.

"I had no choice, okay? Trust me on that." Face answered. I laughed and turned to B.A.

"You owe me fourty bucks!" I said. B.A. groaned but Hannibal and Face ignored us.

"Oh, I trust you to make historically bad decisions as far as women are concerned." I noticed while those two where arguing Murdock had left me to argure with B.A. but I just stood there watching them all. "What part of you is thinking at the moment?" Hannibal said frustrated with Face.

"Lynch's men moved in on her and I had to react." Face explained cooly. "That's why you wanted me there on the first place..."

"To stop them! Not to engage her!" Hannibal interrupted Face. I took a nervous step back as it got heated.

"I couldn't do one without the other." Face argued back.

"Please. Somehow I doubt that." Hannibal said throughing down his bag.

"Hey. What are you so pissed about? We got the plates. You wanted her teed up. She's teed up. She knows we didn't steal them." Face defended himself.

"She'll be thrilled to find out who did." I cut into their arguement. They both looked at me. "What?" Face said struck silent. I turned to see Murdock and B.A. paying attention to the conversation as well. Hannibal walked slowly to the Arab to talk to him.

"You had to know." He said to the Arab. "You had to know." He repeated. I looked confused at him. "You had to know if you left me alive, that this was coming." I stepped over to stand beside Murdock and B.A. "How could you not? You taught me almost everything I know" Hannibal said sadly.

"Hannibal. You know who this is?" Face said pointing at the Arab in disbelief. I frowned thoughfully why would he keep this from us if he knew?

"Hannibal?" I asked. "Is it...?" I said grasping at what he was implying having known him when he wasn't so knowledgable. He glanced at all of our faces.

"We all do." He said stripping of the face cover. I was at the perfect postion to see the face and I nearly fainted as I saw who it was.

General Morrison.

** Hey people! This is my update! Obviously. There is something wrong with my spell check so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**Lol thx for everything guys! I realize that there are so many mistakes but you go to think...I am only human and really I'm just saying all this because I feel like I'm being judged lol but I just watched Madea goes to jell and my God I feel like someone could look at me wrong and I would go off!**


	9. I don't want Herpes!

I cursed aloud as I saw his shamed face. I spun around not able to look him in the eyes I was so furious. When I ran out of curse words I said them all again in Italian. Murdock walked in front of me to see who it was and looked to be in shock.

"Morrison?" He asked.

"Aw hell, no." B.A. said covering his mouth in shock.

Murdock took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus Christ!" He half whispered in shock. I looked back at Morrison and Hannibal with eyes that burned, whether from hate or tears I wasn't sure. "You son of a bitch." Murdock whispered again. He fell back on a crate unable to take it. I smoothed his hair back trying to calm myself. He closed his eyes in despair and laid his head on my hip. Face walked to where he could see Morrison's face with a look of disbelief.

"Morrison? Holy shit." He said. He took deep unsteady breaths and walked back to the other side of the large room also unable to take it.

"You're not a general. How could you do this to him? How could you do this to us?" Murdock said reopening his eyes. I pulled my arms around his shoulders and tried to hold my tongue. "You know nothing about leading men." Murdock continued.

"I knew if Lynch helped me escape, you had to be part of it." Hannibal said to Morrison.

"You and Pike were making a play on those plates with Lynch and you turned on him. The way you turned on us." Hannibal said.

"Lynch was never gonna cut us in." Morrison finally spoke, still looking at the ground in shame. "He was gonna use us. He brought you on as insurance." I squeezed Murdock's shoulders gently. Face sighed still in shock.

"He never thought you'd betray your oldest living friend." Hannibal said.

"I just hit first, Hannibal. I'm a fighting man." Morrison tried to justify with what he did. I let go of Murdock to stand in front of Morrison getting his attention.

"You're a liar and a traitor!" I said to him.

"Then don't draw this out. Kill me." Morrison said.

"That's a fantastic idea." Face said suddenly from behind Morrison. He took a gun out from his belt and aimed it at the back of Morrison's head. I looked him in the eyes trying to think of what would be best to do.

"Whoa! Whoa!" B.A. said thinking of his vows.

"Boss, let me do this." Face said.

"Face, I ain't killing nobody." B.A. said standing up trying to stop Face.

"Your not, Bosco. I am." Face said still staring me in the face. I had the strange feeling that he was looking at me for orders to do it and I remembered again that I out ranked him.

"No matter what he says, do not kill him, okay?" Murdock tried next glancing between us.

"You guys don't wanna watch turn your heads." Face almost whispered.

"I'm not gonna be party to it neither." Bosco tried again.

"I wanna kill the son of a bitch too, but he is our ticket out if Outlaw can't get it in time." Murdock said standing up.

"He knows what he's talking about for once. Listen to him." B.A. said.

"Face, he is our only evidence." Murdock yelled at him. "Do you understand?"

"He put us here!" Face yelled back. I glanced down at Morrison before back at Face.

"We can blow his head off after he testifies, okay?" They were all talking over each other now.

"Face." I stated and they all froze and turned to me. "It's not worth it. Put the gun down." I said. I think it was the fact there wasn't a trace of crazy in my voice or it might have been the unnatural sharpening of my green eyes.

"It's not worth it." I repeated. He slowly dropped the gun. He turned and walked outside kicking a crate over in the process. All the rest of them walked outside as Hannibal ordered. I looked down at Morrison for a second and then bent down, my eyes still unnatural. I titled my head enough for him to see my permanent smirk and his eyes widened in horror.

"You'll rot." I said in my abnormal voice, my natural voice. *If you haven't read my mythology you won't get that*

I kicked his shin before standing back up straight.

"Outlaw?" Hannibal asked firmly.

"I'm not leaving this spot Colonel." I said to him. I pulled out one of my guns and pulled a crate in front of Morrison. I sat down and stared him in the face.

"Don't you get it, Hannibal, Outlaw? We fight for them, we bleed for them," Morrison said, "We die for them…They don't give a rat's ass. Death and Destruction, they're selling it like it was on the god damn commodities exchange." Morrison yelled the last sentence.

"Don't push this off on them." Hannibal said walking in a circle around us.

"This is not about them." I said. "Your war protest was stealing billions of dollars!" I said rising up quickly and kicking the crate so much it went flying.

"Who are you?" Hannibal said in disgust.

"I am a general. You are a colonel. I say, 'Jump,' and you say, 'How high?' End of story." Morrison said trying to play on his old status.

"You forgot about something!" I said cocking my gun and aiming it at his head. "I out rank you. I would still out rank you even if you weren't 'dead'. I could kill you right now and still clear my team! So don't pull that high and mighty shit on me!" I told him threateningly.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Morrison yelled.

"Wrong again!" I said.

"I saw your tomb at Arlington. We all did. You died a national hero." Hannibal said not protesting to my gun use. Morrison hesitated for a second but then moved so my gun was right up against his head. Hannibal moved my arm away and I did as asked, putting my gun away.

"Death's too easy." Hannibal said. "The last thing we need now is another lie." I heard something click in Hannibal's pocket and glanced at him but he winked at me.

"Don't do this. Hannibal, please. You owe me that much." Morrison begged. There was another click and I ignored it this time.

"You owe us!" I raged pushing him back into his chair. "You're going to tell them we're innocent. You owe us." Hannibal said heatedly. "You owe me." He stated again. Hannibal started walking away but I stayed.

"Hannibal it's meaningless. What are you fighting for now, you and those boys?" Hannibal was out the door but I knew he could still hear Morrison. "Your ranks? Your reputations? They're shit! You're convicts! Plates, no plates, you are federal fugitives, and when there done with you, Hannibal, they just fucking burn you." I shut him up with a back-slap to the face.

I pushed my bangs behind my ear and pulled a crate back over. I picked up a video camera that was just hanging around. I checked if it had a blank tape.

"Now Morrison, I seem to find myself angry with you, again." I said staring at the video camera. "I know how much your rank meant to you. Being an ANBU rank really means a lot."

I looked up in to his eyes as I said the next part. "But when I replaced you as leader you couldn't live with it could you?" I stood up leaving the video camera on so it would record all of our conversation and show Morrison saying it. "Tell me what was so wrong in your life? You had to be retired, you couldn't move with the flexibility that got you in to the ANBU ranks. What were we supposed to do?" I turned from the view back to him hands behind my back. "I got them to give you a rank that didn't take much movement, you were still in the action, and you had the one of the highest ranks. Why couldn't you live with that?" I asked standing in front of him but on the other side of the crate.

"I was better then you! I could do anything you could twice as better! I had as much experience as you with even better of a reputation!" Morrison yelled at me. I hoped the others couldn't hear, they've had enough of the General.

"I am better then you. There was a reason we made you retire. I was better then you in everything. Including what matters the most, morals." I said. I sat down not touching the video camera so it would still show him. "Yeah they were noticing that you were straying. They found me when my parents just died and I was about to be sent off at 10. I was a child and I was taught to fight and I learned well." I said.

"Now you and your Rangers are just fugitives. There isn't anything you can do! Unless I tell them about how I set you up you can't do anything." Morrison said.

"Really, I remember not being stripped of my rank. In fact I don't have to do anything right now. I could let them torture you to death but I won't. You know why? Because then I'd be as bad as you, turning on my ANBU comrades is a sin. And you've committed it." I said.

"So what? Here I'll say to the video camera. I set up B.A. Baracus, H.M. Murdock, Templeton 'Face' Peck, Hannibal Smith, and Rachel 'Outlaw' Stark. I am very much alive. I got together with Lynch and Broke Pike and planned it out then we turned on Lynch. They are innocent!" He said looking at the camera, then at me. "Is that what you want from me? I gave it! Now leave me alone and stop bringing it up in less you plan on killing me next." He yelled at me. I slowly grinned making my scar pull and him to jerk back in his seat. I closed the video camera and stood up. "That's all I needed, thank you. For that I'll pull you out back." I pulled his chair out a good ways, all the way to the other side of the beach. I chained him down where there used to be I'm guessing logs.

"If you leave remember who exactly I am and that no matter what you may have diluted yourself into thinking I will find you." I said pointing in his face. "And I'll have no remorse, at all." I walked/swaggered away from him making sure the tracking signal I put on him worked just in case he did leave. I had it connected to my iPhone.

I walked back through the building and to where all of the team was sitting. Hannibal must have gone off somewhere because he was just now reaching them as well. They all looked up at me but I just sat down on the dock looking at the water as I tried to put my plan together. I rubbed my sore arm that had stopped hurting as much. We all stayed silent for a while just soaking in the knowledge.

"Boss," Face finally spoke up, "Could you do that? To us? What Morrison did?" Hannibal turned to him.

"No. Not in a million years." He said strongly.

"Yeah, but you didn't see it coming, though." Face said looking back down at the ground.

"How long did you know it was him?" Murdock asked curiously.

"Are you guy's crazy?" B.A. said. "I know you are, but, Face, are you accusing him?" B.A. corrected himself.

"Hey! Hey!" Hannibal tried to get them back together. "I'd rather face a firing squad then betray you boys." He said looking between all of us. "Female." I stated raising my hand in the air. "Boys and girl. Don't let this tear us apart. Not now when we need each other like no other time before."

I stood up and turned away from the wonderful view and back to them. I was going to say something when I heard the sound of a plane coming in. I looked back and up at it. "Move!" Hannibal shouted. I cursed before running as fast as I could away from the warehouse with the others doing the same. I dove under a tree just as the warehouse exploded. I coughed and squeezed the branch I was holding and yelped in pain jerking my hand away. I looked down at my hand to see a bunch of little cuts. I looked to see what I had been holding on to was a rose bush and I had grabbed a handful of thorns.

I jerked myself up when I saw Murdock on the ground a few trees away. I searched the sky to see no sign of the plane so I ran to him. I flipped him over to see him staring blankly upwards he stopped when he saw me. "That wasn't fun." He stated simply.

"You all right there?" I asked smiling cockily at him.

"Dipper." He said in a British accent. I stood up and leant him a hand down and he took it. He stumbled a bit so I pulled his arm around my shoulders and put one of mine around his waist.

"Come on, champ let's go find the rest of the team, see if their okay." I helped him along as we made our way to were I saw the rest of the team standing. I grimaced every time my shoulder was jerked accidentally by Murdock. We made it to the team and when they saw me helping Murdock B.A. quickly took him from my arms. I bent down and pulled up his pants to see if I could find something wrong. The leg looked fine except for it was a little red where he must have turned wrong on it.

"You'll be fine soon; you just pulled on it a little too much." I said looking up at him as I pulled his pants leg back down.

"Since when are you a medic?" He said quoting me. I slapped his knee as I stood up.

"Don't be a smart-ass." I said and we all started walking towards the warehouse. Now B.A. and Murdock were helping each other through the mud and muck.

"Lynch?" Hannibal questioned himself.

"Had to be." I said giving a hand to Murdock who had dove away from B.A. apparently he was fine which I found suspicious. He took it gratefully and we kept walking up the hill.

"Stay close to the fire. If that gunship is still around, it won't read our body heat." Hannibal said. We made it around to what was left of the warehouse and stood there. I stared at it in misery.

"That idiot Lynch, so quick to kill us, didn't even bother locating the plates." Face said kicking the trunk door off of the car and grabbing the case.

"Where do we stand on the non-violence now, B.A.?" Hannibal asked. "You pissed? You should be."

"Who gives a shit about the plates? Morrison was the only way to clear us. And without Morrison, we got nothing." Murdock said throwing his free hand up in the air. I cursed and let go of Murdock's hand and started running as fast as my beat up body would let me. I didn't bother looking behind me to see if the others were following. I dove around a few trees and came on to the spot and sure enough there Morrison was still chained down. I dropped to my knees and praised my self for thinking to move him. So what if it had been so no one killed him now we could still go free.

"Oh thank God!" I screamed to the heavens. Morrison turned as much as he could but I flopped on my back just in time to see the team catching up. They all stopped in shock and also dropped to their knees. I laughed breathlessly even as Murdock crawled over and kissed me deeply. I kissed back and put my muddy hand on his face without thinking. It didn't seem to bother him because he also placed his hand on my showing stomach while he leant over me.

"Wh-Why? What?" Face was saying not comprehending. Hannibal laughed like me and B.A. was thanking God above and I joined him as soon as Murdock let me breath. Murdock flopped down on his stomach beside me.

"I," I started. "I pulled him back here so if you guys tried to kill him again then he would be safe, not because I don't trust you but ANBU don't turn on ANBU deserving or not." I said laughing breathlessly again.

"My God if your mouth hadn't been on Murdock's I could kiss you right now." Face said sitting against a tree. I looked over at him.

"Thank God for that. I don't want herpes." I said. He threw a handful of mud at me. I grinned and scooped some up and threw it back at him. Instead of hitting him it hit B.A. Soon we were all throwing mud at each other and laughing. We stopped eventually and just sat there for a long time. Morrison had been splattered a great deal but he was silent as he should be. B.A. was leaning up against a tree. Hannibal and Face leant up against the same tree together. I was leaning on Murdock with my hand in his trusty coat. I had my face on his shoulder and he an arm around my waist.

I yawned and sat back up against the tree some more, loosening the hold Murdock had on me. I pulled the wet hair out of my face forgetting the importance of keeping my face covered. I heard a deep intake of breath before suddenly they were all tense. I blinked at them in confusion. Suddenly Murdock was holding my chin and staring at my uncovered scar. I jerked back in surprise.

"How did- What happened!" Murdock asked. I felt him trace the long smooth scar and I gasped as a shot of pleasure went straight south. He pulled his hand away taking the gasp as pain. I looked around to see the others staring in horror at the scar. I smiled calmingly at them.

"It's all right really, guys. It doesn't hurt anymore. Besides I like it," I paused as Face looked doubtful. "It gives me character, you know." They all continued to stare at it.

"Did it hurt?" Face asked leaning over towards me and hesitating to touch it. I nodded and he traced it for a second before pulling back.

"Yeah, a lot. It was easily the worst pain I've ever felt. But it's okay now. He missed hitting any arteries." I told them even as they came to get a closer look. I smiled and showed it off. Then suddenly B.A. got a murderous look.

"Who did that to you? I'll beat his ass." B.A. asked sharply. I chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm glad he did it." They all stared at me as if I had just spontaneously burst into a prawn. I glanced at Murdock for a second at that thought.

"What?" Hannibal asked shocked.

"Like I told Face, I wasn't taking being in Arkam, again, well." I explained easily slipping back into story time, I wildly gestured around with my hands as I explained. "I was having awful nightmares and going into dazes for a long time. Jack saw something in me that was 'like him' as he told me. So to get me out of it he started talking to me a lot and eventually I grew to actually see him as more of a best friend then a criminal. He's done a _lot _of bad things but for that time I didn't care." I paused trying to take in a deep breath.

"That still doesn't explain why he cut your face. If he was such a good friend then why would he do that?" Murdock asked. I only glare/glanced at him for a moment.

"Well one day I had a fit, something I had a lot, where I was attacking everyone in the room. Everyone else ran, except the Joker-" Then I was interrupted by Face.

"Who's the Joker? Like _the_ Joker?" He asked.

"Yeps! The man I was talking to when you interrupted us was Mr. Mc-J or the Joker to you. Anyways, like I said I went into a fit and he was the only one left. He swept me into his arms and told me to calm down that he wouldn't hurt me. Not in such kind words but it helped only a little bit. I started sobbing and convulsing because my nerves were shot. So he said he would distract me. He tried a lot of different things but they didn't work. I was going into a coma and he knew that. He knew a lot of things. So he shocked me out of the coma, and thus here I am today. Whole. Mostly." I mused.

They all stared at me for a second but I was staring at the top of the trees.

"Well, I guess we can't really forsake him can we?" Face said grudgingly.

"Like hell we can't." B.A. mumbled. I grinned at him throwing another glob of mud. He scowled at me but didn't throw it back.

"Your right, he saved her, in his own way." Hannibal said leaning back on his tree. Murdock curled me into his chest protectively. They all seemed to be basking in the knowledge.

Suddenly breaking our blissful silence was a phone ringing. I looked down at my pocket and widened my eyes.

"Oh my God, Face it's happening again!" I yelled in amazement.

"It's your phone Rachel." Hannibal answered as B.A. and Face laughed. Murdock was staring at my pocket just like I was.

I reached in and picked it up.

"'ello suicide hotline. This is Outlaw the Stark, how may I kill you today?" I said making everyone laugh more.

"." The President's voice said. I jumped up standing ramrod straight.

"What? Who is it?" Murdock asked. Everyone was standing up again but I ignored them.

"Sir." I said to the phone seriously.

"I have semi-amazing news for you." The _President _said. "But I need you alone so that we can speak without being interrupted." He informed me.

"Yes, sir, please hold on a moment." I covered the phone as he gave the affirmative. "I'll be right back. It's the President he says he has semi-good news." I walked away putting the phone back to my head when I was sure that I was far enough away from them.

"So, what's this good news, sir?" I said leaning against a tree with my shoulder trying to get away from the rain.

"You're to go free, on a condition. I've already made my way to you. But I want you to tell me what has happened so far." He said. I explained to him what happened and I could hear him cursing. "All right I can work with that. I want you to send Morrison to me at the address I text you. A SWAT team will pick him up there and I'll have him brought to me. I want you and your team to act like he is dead now." He said. I sputtered for a moment.

"If I may ask WHY?" I practically yelled.

"You have to wait another day. Now I want you to tell your team to act as if Morrison was killed. I know you'll get caught and I've told everyone in any line of the army that you are to be kept at that location until I get there to deal with you. But for me to do that you have to do something big and I'll have to set you free in public so everyone gets the memo." He said. I groaned in despair.

"Yes, Sir. Whatever my team thinks up it will be big trust me…Have you told anyone at all that you are going to free us, that we are innocent?" I asked.

"No so it will be like he died in the explosion." He said.

"All right, Sir. I'll tell them that. Just don't except everyone to come out alive." I said shutting off the phone after being dismissed and making my way back to the team to tell them the news.

-…-….

I had told them the news while we walked back to the front of the warehouse. B.A. was holding on to Morrison. We stopped next to the ruined car back where we started.

"So he wants us to act as if Morrison was killed?" Murdock said trying to understand.

"Yep." I said.

"See they-"Morrison started. I slapped him upside the head though.

"Bad boy!" I said to him like he was a dog.

Face had pulled something out and was staring at it. I looked at it to and saw a bulge that I think was a cell phone.

"What do we do, boss." Murdock asked.

"I don't know, Murdock." He said running his hand over his face.

"I do." Face said wiping the rain off his face. "This guy Lynch, I think I got him figured out."

"You got a plan, kid?" Hannibal said making sure that this time Face did have a plan unlike in Mexico.

"How do we get out of here?" Murdock asked realizing that we did indeed have that problem.

"Give me 20 minutes." He said shrugging on a bag and walking away with the phone to his ear.

"Don't forget to get a way for Morrison to be transferred!" I yelled but he wasn't listening. "I guess he's going to con us a way off this rock." I muttered bringing out my phone and I started trying to get a hold of some friends to transport Morrison.

"Oh God, it better not be a plane, I'll kill that fool!" I heard B.A. in the background.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down? It was a long time ago, and I saved your life." Murdock said to B.A. I was to busy talking my way through to airport security knowing good and well that it would be a plane.

-…..-

Face and I got together and he told me where we were going and a man had come to bring us a boat. The man was obviously an army man and he had one of those fan boats tied up to his own fan boat. I handed him Morrison who he was to take to a proper airport. I still had the tracker on him, that I put in one of his scars (I know but it was needed.) so he wouldn't know it was there. At least if he ran we wouldn't have to worry much.

Anyways now the man, a Sergeant Mohnton, was to take Morrison to the President who was in a secluded place. I had already called the President and told him where to go and he was on his way. Now we were all pilling into the boat and Face was cranking it up while I soothed B.A.

"It's not a plane! It's a boat with a fan; we won't get off the water." I said rubbing B.A.'s shoulder.

"It don't matter, as long as you have that crazy ass fool near anything I won't be comfortable." I snorted and gave up. I scooted up to sit beside Murdock to where he sat offended that even though he wasn't driving B.A. was upset. Soon we were taking off out of docks. I ran my hand down his chest to his hip. He grinned at me and I smiled happily back. He grabbed my _dangerously _wondering hand and entwined our fingers. I glanced over when I sensed eyes on me and sure enough Face was glaring at us.

"Can we focus here? I don't need to see you two going at it okay?" He said to us He turned back to the front of the boat. "So if Sosa knows we're alive…" Face continued whatever conversation he was having with Hannibal. I snuggled up in Murdock's jacket smiling. He wrapped the same arm that my hand was holding around me. It was warm and cozy inside Murdock's jacket and I loved it. I could smell both him and the water outside of us.

"Then she'll believe Morrison's alive, too." Hannibal finished Face's statement.

"Let's just hope that Lynch still has Sosa's comm. lines." Face said while punching in Sosa's number and handing it to Hannibal. I was close enough that when she answered I heard her.

"This is Sosa." Awe she's no fun when I answer mine it's snazzy.

"General Morrison is in my possession." Hannibal said into the phone. I heard a brief snapping sound and then she answered. She was most likely trying to get them to track the signal.

"Uh, What I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Who is this? Is this Smith?" She said pausing between the last to questions.

"From a former colonel to a former captain, I know I got about 30 seconds before you lock this signal." Hannibal said acting it up as Face drove. We were all paying attention to the conversation though I can say some of my focus was on the hand that Murdock placed on my thigh. "So listen, we can prove our innocence."

"Okay. All right. Now, go back." Sosa said in disbelief and also I think she was trying to stall us. "Did you say you have Morrison? You have General Morrison?"

"Correct." Hannibal said looking down at the controls.

"You have him alive?" Sosa asked.

"And well, despite Lynch trying to wipe us out wholesale. Too much to explain now but Morrison's testimony frees us and fries Lynch." I grinned as I placed my hand on Murdock's thigh as well trying to keep my balance as we hit a wave. His thigh's got tense when I did that but I didn't move it. Serves him right for doing the same to me.

"Well, not without the plates." Sosa rationalized.

"Also in my possession. Remember, Lynch thinks we're dead," Face nodded, why I don't know. "And I want to keep it that way." Hannibal said hamming it up.

"All right. We'll deal. Where and when?" Sosa said unknowingly saying the right thing.

"LA docks, 48 hours, dawn." Hannibal said. The President would be there in 12 hours and us in 15 hours. Good times good times. "I deliver Morrison and the plates. In return I want a retrial in front of a civilian court."

"All right, we'll deal." She said falling right into our trap. "LA docks, 48 hours from now. Any bullshit from your end, and that's it, deal's off." Sosa hung up then.

"Well I think that went well." I said to them all in general as I gripped Murdock's hand.

"It wasn't too much?" Hannibal asked me turning around and looking at me only to get shocked by I'm guessing how entangled Murdock and I were. I smiled at him anyways.

"I thought you were spot-on." Face answered for me. He took the phone from Hannibal and dialed a different number. "My turn….Hello, Beautiful..."

;';';';';';';';';';';';;';';'';';';';';

**Well there's a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! It warms my heart so much I cry when I get reviews!**


	10. You speak swalihi?

We were at an airport now and Hannibal and Face were already through the ticket check. B.A. and Murdock were the next ones up but me? I was just coming back from being searched because of some perverted bastards. I stood next to Hannibal and Face who where laughing for some reason. I stood beside them not bothering to ask but I didn't have to.

"They got the raw end of the deal, didn't they?" Face said laughing as B.A. got up to the ticket station.

"Look at B.A.," I said, "He looks like a huge banana." I said. We all chuckled but paid attention when Murdock came up to the ticket station at the same time B.A. did.

"Good morning, my friend." B.A. said in an Australian accent.

"Good morning." The guard said back. Then he looked at B.A.'s passport funny. "Rabbi Binky Rabinowitz?"

"Awe shit! We didn't even make it past the airport!" I said looking around.

"What passport did I give you?" Face said. Oh God.

"Oh this is your fault?" I said turning and glaring at him.

"You're from Tanzania. My mother is from Tanzania." The guard that was checking out Murdock said as Murdock and B.A. exchanged shocked glances.

"Oh shit." Face said also glancing around.

"What the hell happened?" Hannibal said. Murdock's guard started speaking what I think was Swahili.

"…converting Africans to Judaism. Stuff like that." B.A. was saying trying to make up for Face's mistake.

"Let's get ready to move. There are three on my right." Hannibal said.

"There's two behind me and one at the northeast exit." Face said.

I looked back at Murdock to see him suddenly speaking Swahili. The guard smiled and talked back before stamping his passport and soon both B.A. and Murdock were walking towards us.

"What's he doing?" Face asked.

"It's Murdock. Telling his life story." Hannibal answered.

Murdock came walking past us.

"There is a God." Hannibal said to B.A. just as Face said, "You speak Swahili?"

"You don't?" Murdock said walking past us. I grabbed my bags and soon we were walking down a private ramp.

"You got enough to work with kid?" Hannibal asked.

"We will. You and I have some major favors moving across the mid-Atlantic right now. It's a deep-sea freighter, shipping strictly black-market merch." Face said describing the transportation. I walked right behind Murdock and B.A.

"How do we get out to here?" Hannibal said. I turned around and shushed him at the same time as Face did.

"A boat. A plain old boat. This is what I'm talking about, Murdock." B.A. was saying only able to see a little bit of it. I guess he didn't really grasp that we just went through an _airport. _"Traveling the open seas in style. This is the way to travel. Classy-like. The way people used to, safe. We don't need a plane."

"Yeah…..You know, Bosco, hopefully one day we'll get you over your fear of flying." Murdock said and I could hear the laughter. I walked up right behind them to see the big red plane.

"What?" B.A. said turning to look and he saw the plane. Murdock quickly gave him a shot as planed. "Hey, that ain't a boat!"

"Just not today." Murdock said. I exclaimed when B.A. fell forward and tried to hold him up but he was too large. I was pulled down with him. I rolled off of him quickly.

"Murdock, don't you remember what I said?" Face said exasperated. "I said you have to catch him…." Face said and Hannibal joined in at the last part. I got up off the ground swiping off the dirt.

"….after you inject him." We three finished while Face gestured to what he was supposed to do. Murdock looked in between our faces before looking down at B.A.

"My bad." Murdock said looking down at B.A. God B.A. was going to be pissed when he woke up. Soon we were all on the boat and Murdock was getting us up in to the air towards our new destination, LA.

We flew for a long time, at least tell it was dark out and I was on a pilfered laptop working out how much funds I had after not spending any of it for a whole six months. Once we made it to the cargo ship Murdock landed the plane and we got on to the ship secretly. I didn't bother wondering what they were doing with the plane as we got on to the ship where everyone on it knew not to mess with us. Face said this was black market stuff and since I had heard him on the phone I also had some favors on here.

We had a bunch of the cargo containers melded together to make a large room where we could work. It had a bunch of welding equipment and a bunch of other things there together that I didn't need to work. I was trying to find the number of the container that had the things I asked for in them. Hannibal and Face were looking through all the containers to see what they had to work with. I finally found the container I was looking for and grabbed a key that had been slyly slipped into my pocket by an undercover agent.

As I opened the door Face and Hannibal surrounded me in curiosity while Murdock was cooking something to keep B.A. calm when he woke up. I flicked on my flashlight and my merchandise was indeed in there.

"Jesus!" Face said staring at it. I smiled and walked in to get a better look at them.

"These are my baby's!" I said turning back to him and Hannibal who were staring in shock. On the walls were a lot and I do mean a lot, of different guns and on the floor in crates was enough ammo to start a war…figuratively. In the back were a few big crates that had multiple different things but I dug through tell I found an old-fashioned trunk. I tugged it carefully out of the container and started walking away with it rolling behind me.

"Where are you going?" Murdock asked as I passed his cooking station.

"I'm going to put this some place safe. So I can change before we get to the docks." I told him before giving him a lingering kiss. After that I found a concealed place away from the boys and I placed the trunk on a convenient table and unlocked it with a key that was on the same necklace that held my dog tags. When I opened it I sighed saddily and pulled out the slick silk and I stared at the red fabric.

"It's been a long time, my friend." I cooed at it running my hands over it. I sat it back into the trunk and picked up one of the swords. I took it out of the sheath and stared at it before running my hands along it. I hadn't used a sword since I took out all of those terrorists. I pulled my finger back when I felt the blade was dull. At the look of the blade you would think that it was to heavy to lift but it was made out of a light alloy and I had made it myself back when I was still in training.

I looked at the other weapons hanging on the sides of the opened trunk. I was guessing that they needed re-sharpening as well. I walked away from my trunk and back towards the room with the others in it. I placed the large sword on my shoulder as I walked humming the theme to jaws as I went. I was headed to my container when I realized that no one was speaking or moving I looked to the side and saw them all staring at me carrying my sword in one hand and the sheath in the other. "What?" I asked, looking between them.

"That's a uh…big sword you got there." Hannibal said doing something. I smiled at him.

"She's my baby." I said patting her with the opposite arm. I walked back into my container and looked through the crates popping them open with a crowbar. I finally made it to one in the back and opened it to find a large stone sword sharpener. It maybe old fashioned but the sword stay sharpened a lot longer. I huffed as I got behind it and started pushing; I groaned with the work and finally pushed it out the door. I rested on the crate huffing for breathe. I looked up and saw B.A. was awake and now in this room with us. He was just finishing eating the food Murdock made him and looked up at me.

"You need help?" He asked. I grinned still panting. Who knew this thing could weigh so much?

"Please, my kind sir shall you help this dear fair lady in her despairing time of absolute need?" I said in a medieval British accent.

"I won't if you keep talking like that, crazy ass fool." He said coming over and ushering me out of the way. I pointed to where I wanted it and he pushed it there with less effort then I wanted him to have to use.

"Why can't we all have strength like that?" I wondered aloud as he walked away to help the others. I set to work undoing the screws keeping the crate together and one by one the walls of the crate fell off. I found the metal lever that would start the slightly enhanced machine.

The wheel at first was slow and I had to wait for it to speed up so I looked over to see what the others were doing and when I did it was to see them all together they saw me looking and Murdock waved me over. I sat beside him and was handed a drink. I sniffed at it to smell beer and I crinkled my nose. I hated the substance, it had been engraved in me to never do anything that would impair the senses. I waited tell we were all in deep conversation before I poured it out through a hole in the floor where a pipe ran through. Murdock caught my eye and I winked as he slide an arm around my waist.

"So, Outlaw, how long have you been an ANBU?" Face asked conversationally while we waited on Hannibal who was rummaging around for something.

"Ah, I don't know I believe when I was nineteen. I met you guys when I was twenty-one right? Yea nineteen sounds right." I said pouring a Nugrape into a clean cup. I drank a good bit of it as we spoke.

"Not that I'm mad or anything, but why didn't you tell us before." B.A. asked. I looked in my dark drink trying to think.

"Well, I had thought about telling you I really did but for the first year I had to get to know you then when I did trust you it was a good bit in to the friendship and I didn't know how to tell you. I was close to telling you a lot of times but then we would get interrupted or there were others around." I wrinkled my nose as I took another gulp.

"The last time I tried to tell you was after that mission in France where Face got shot. I was about to say the words when I got a call. Do you remember?" I asked looking at them. They had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I remember waking up and then five or ten minutes later you were saying something that seemed important and you got a call. You looked at the screen and then just excused yourself. I didn't think much of it at the time." Face said.

"Yeah and then when we got back to base you left for like a month." Murdock said remembering now.

"That was because the call was from the President. He wanted me to take on a risky mission. I was to infiltrate Osama Bin Laden's camp and kill him." They all went ramrod straight and I chuckled.

"That's why I was so sentimental when I came back from the mission. I realized that I could have died and you would have never known why. I was ordered not to tell anyone about my rank because of that mission. The President wants to do it publicly to give us awards. I think that was only five days before the mission that landed us here wasn't it?" I said wondering off topic.

"You were the ones to kill Osama Bin Laden?" B.A. asked shocked.

"Uh…Yeah." I said like Willy Wonka.

"God I knew you had to be good to be in the ANBU but that's some crazy shit right there." Murdock said. I smiled and drank the rest of my drink sitting the empty cup down.

"I'm not just in the ANBU." I stated pulling out my dog tags and flashing them at the group.

"I'm the leader." I said. They all looked at the dog tags that stated my name, rank, age, and blood type. I was stated in rank as ANBU leader/ Ranger.

"Holy shit." Face said still staring at it. I grinned and let the dog tags fall down to swing around my neck.

"Yeps. That's what everyone always says. Crazy huh?" I said looking at the approaching Hannibal who had been leaning on a container obviously done with what he was doing. I looked at the mangled doll and decided it was best not to question it. "Anyways back on topic. What's the plan Faceman?" I said stopping them asking any more questions.

Then Hannibal came up behind us and put his hands on our shoulders listening as well.

"Lynch is a paradox." Face started taking my empty cups and placing them down backwards. "Murdock, you done with that?" Face asked as Murdock handed him the now empty cup. He placed a silver ball under one of them.

"This is a guy who needs anonymity, but he loves theatricality. He's an administrator, he's not an operator." He began moving the cups around slowly and I smiled at the old game trick already knowing what it was but not the actual plan.

"Where is it?" Face asked Murdock. Murdock pointed to the one with the silver ball in it. "Very nice." Face congratulated him. He tipped them back over and began moving them around again speaking to us.

"So he stays as far away from the point of impact as possible, and never gets his hands dirty if he can help it. But we're gonna change all that." Face said gesturing for B.A. to try now.

"You can't hustle a hustler, fool." B.A. said cockily pointing to a cup. Face lifted it to show no ball. I grinned at B.A. and he put his hand up like what the fuck? Hannibal laughed at him.

"This guy is never at the flashpoint of anything. He's safe and sound somewhere, pulling the strings. So we're going to bring this guy down to ground level. The last place he'd ever want to be. Then you put him on display for the whole world to see." Face said lifting the middle cup to show three silver balls and I quickly caught on to his plan. Get Lynch out in the open and get him to admit he was a fraud then pull the curtains up and show him for what he is.

"Any questions?" Face said grinning. When we had none he assigned us things that needed to be done. I quickly followed Face and Murdock to help melt some Kevlar plates. I took them out of the jackets and gave them to Face who took them to Murdock who had a boiler ready. After we finished that I left them to do what they were assigned and I took my sword back out to the wheel which was spinning just right. I laid it on there and began to sharpen it. There was only one thing I didn't enjoy about the plan and sadly it was the most important part.

I just finished sharpening my sword to the sharpest I could get it when my phone rang from the table I had placed it on upon entering the ship. I walked over wiping my hands off. I picked it up as it blasted 'House of Pain'.

"'ello?" I asked sniffing widely trying not to sneeze. The sensation quickly pasted.

"Is this ANBU Freedom?" Someone asked.

"It depends on who wants to know." I said cautiously.

"ANBU Order." The voice identified them selves.

"Well hello, Ms. Romanoff. It's good to hear from you, how's Tony and Anna?" I asked leaning on the table.

"Better, I guess. Don't really have that much to say, they're getting married you know, Tony and Anna." I smiled happily but inside I was hoping everything worked out so that one day I could get married.

"Who would have thought that one day Tony Stark would settle down?" I said and we both laughed gaining attention from the team who were ruffling around in other things. I just waved them off.

"So, this doesn't seem like a social call, want to tell me what's crack a lacking?" I said quoting some kids show.

"Oh, I was calling you to tell you the President and I have received Morrison, and also Director Fury wanted to speak to you about some S.H.E.I.L.D. stuff. I think he wants to know if you want to let Tony and Anna join." She said and there was a sound of the door being opened from her end.

"Uh, yea let them join and thank you for telling me now I have stuff that needs to be seen to, I'll talk to you when I'm a free woman again. Bye." We hung up and I went back to sharpening my other weapons.

"What was that about?" I jumped as Murdock spoke from behind me. I looked back at him and he was sitting on the table where I had just been. I smiled and sat the dagger I was sharpening down.

"Oh, one of my Agents was telling me about her assignment oh and they got Morrison." I said sitting down beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Really what was happening with her?" He asked. I leaned in and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Oh she guards Tony Stark and Anna. They're some really good friends of mine. Anna and Natasha are two of the last few ANBU's left. Natasha was saying that Anna and Tony were getting married." I said once again thinking of how one day I could be getting married too.

"What's wrong?" Murdock said seeming to sense there was something wrong with me.

"When we get out of this I just don't think I'll ever get married, even if we do get freed, which we will. I don't think that anyone will want to talk to us when we've obviously been fugitives." I said completely missing his thoughtful expression.

"And you really want to get married?" He asked. I blinked and looked him over; he was being a lot sanier then usual, maybe that V.A. got in his head.

"I think almost every girl wants to get married. It's just something that we looked forward to as women; you know the whole romance thing, spending the rest of your life with the one you love. I'm not going to lie it has a certain appeal about it. Settling down, not so much, but being able to come home to base and finding someone waiting for me, or even us both coming home to each other. I don't know it would just be really nice not to come home to lonely-ness..." I smiled at the idea of coming home to a caring family then I thought of something.

"Not that I'm not happy with what I have you now. I love you to death. And I love Face, B.A. and Hannibal. So I have family and everything I suppose. It's just one of those things. It's a women thing." I said unable to take back what I said back. I looked back up at his face hesitantly. Murdock had a face of deep thought and I didn't know if I could bring myself to interrupt his thought but I did remember that we do have things to do.

"Um….Murdock?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked and I stopped. He turned his head to me and his eyes were still a bit dazed and I smiled at him curiously. He suddenly kissed me to the point of speechless-ness. I felt the air leave my lungs slowly as he guided me down to the table top. He broke it for a second and I gasped a breathe as he started kissing down my neck.

I pulled on my shirt as I yawned. I looked over to my left and saw Murdock fast asleep. I would have liked to go back to sleep in this little cubby hole but I have no idea what happened to the others. After Murdock and I had….started getting busy we had pretty much not bothered to listen to anyone else. We had found a place away from the others and well….yea.

I smiled as memories of what just happened came flooding back. I giggled like a school girl and threw the blanket over the uncovered Murdock…Jr. I stopped for a second before I leant on Murdock. I shoke him a bit to wake him.

"mmmmmmm…" He said opening his beautiful emerald eyes to peer at me. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'm going to go get ready for the heist, I love you." I said against his lips.

"Bring me back candy." He said sleepily closing his eyes. I giggled again before kissing his cheek one more time before I got up. I was clothed again after having a quick (freezing) shower. Trust me, a shower on a ship is horrible, but I stunk okay. I hadn't seen the others in about two or three hours and I was sure that they would ask questions. I wasn't sure what to answer with.

I had just closed the door after walking out of our little cubby hole when I saw my reflection. I stared in slight fascination at the love-bites on my neck. I smiled as I ran my fingers over them in a daze for a brief moment and that was a moment to long.

"Rach?" I heard from the other end of the hallway I was in.

"Face?" I asked standing up straight from where I had leant over to see the bits. I pulled the shirts collar over them as I did but I was to late Face was staring at my collar. He walked up close to me curiously and reached up to take it down. I smiled nervously as his eyes stared at them. I laughed slightly and took a step back.

"What is this?" Face said blankly probably in to much shock to understand.

"Uh…a bruise?" I said trying to justify them. It completely failed because just then Murdock opened the door to the cubby in nothing but a blanket around his waist.

"Rachel-" he was sleepy and obviously not paying attention until he saw Face. His eyes went wide. "Um…..uh…..I'll take it you couldn't get the candy?" He squeaked before closing the door again quickly. I stared at it in annoyance. Oh yeah just leave me out here to face it why don't you? Oh wait you just did.

"Uh….." Face said and we looked back at each other.

"Well…..It's uh a beautiful day…" I said turning and walking away swiftly. I turned the corner and I bolted back to the wide room only to see Hannibal and B.A. there. They turned to look at where I was leant up against the wall breathing heavily.

"Oh where have you been for so long? Where's Murdock? Did Face find you?" I laughed weirdly.

"Yeah uh…He found us all right. It's all good. Um..I'm going to finish uh…something I was doing." I said laughing again. They stared at me but I just walked over to the 'kitchen' department and started searching and I heard a loud set up footsteps and I panicked trying to make my self look as busy as possible while still searching for the candy that Murdock wanted.

"Hey, Murdock, where have you two been?" Hannibal said again to I'm guessing Murdock. I took a breath and grasped a bag of jumbled candy. I stood up and placed it on the countertop. I glanced around and saw Murdock standing by the opening with only his jeans on. Murdock's hair was in disarray, though that was a usual, and you could see nail marks going down his back….what can I say I'm an animal. He quickly put on the shirt but the damage was done. Hannibal and B.A. were staring at him like he had lost his mind….now that I think about that statement.

"Uh….Is that the candy? I'll have a piece." He said scurrying over to take a handful of the candy. I smirked at him while I stuck a lollipop in my mouth. I left the bag there for him and went away swiftly humming trying to get away before Face showed up and spilt the beans. But alas, no rest for the wicked as they say. I groaned as Face stepped around the corner and looked as if he had just thrown his guts up. I laughed as Hannibal and B.A. looked extremely confused by what was happening to us.

"I just saw the most disgusting thing in the world." Face said looking like he's puppy was just kicked by a ninja cat. Hey, that shit happens okay?

"What?" I asked innocently taking the lollipop out of my mouth for a moment. When his eyes caught sight of me he went even paler.

"Don't act like you don't know! You two could have done that somewhere else other then where we could find you!" Face said and B.A. and Hannibal finally understood what was wrong and followed Face into denial. I glared at Murdock and he held his hands up in surrender.

"This is your fault! I was having a sentimental moment and instead of reassuring me you just had to be a man! You took advantage of me!" I said pointing at him ignoring the others. I grabbed up a few guns from inside of the container.

"I thought I was being reassuring! I could have pulled a Face and walked away." I stopped cleaning the MC-33 for a moment to think about that.

"Hey!" Faceman called out, offended, from where the guys were laying around watching us, now much calmer, I swear they are bi polar.

"You speak the truth. Of course I would have probably followed you, after the shock wore off, and killed you like the sadist I am." I said laying the gun down and walking up to him. I immersed myself in his loving arms forgetting for just a moment that we were in front of the team.

"Ugh. Their in public and they still won't stop. Please tell me this isn't how you feel when I do this." Face said pretending to puke. I snorted and turned my head from where it was smashed into Murdock's chest to stare at Face, to content to glare.

"Nah, it's probably less disturbing because we don't know the girl. Of course I wouldn't like it either way. I hate when you bring your girls around. I end up forgetting their names." I said to him and Murdock giggled into my hair.

"You breathe smells like chocolate!" Murdock half whispered as one of his hands sled smoothly down my spine. I arched into him to get away from the tickling sensation and smacked his chest.

"Easy there. That's what got us into this problem in the first place." I said diving out from under his arms. He whined like a child and tried to follow me with his arms open. Soon I was just running away from him in the large room while the others watched in amusement. I squealed as I tried to go over a bin and Murdock tackled me. We rolled once which left me on the ground with Murdock's weight on top of me. I smiled up at him as he raised his head. Our eyes met and he smiled down at me.

I raised my head just the centimeter it took to close the distance between our heads. It was a languid kiss and I guess the others couldn't see because I heard no complaints from Face. I enjoyed the kiss for but a moment before I forced Murdock's weight off of me and sprung up. After I helped him up we sat down beside the others. Face gave Murdock a beer while I just took a soda.

"Well, it's almost time." Face said nervously. I understood his problem.

"Don't worry about it Faceman, your plan will work fine up until the coppers get us." I assured happily. I looked around at all of the containers and smiled happily. No matter that we were all fugitives I did love my job.

"That really makes me feel better." Face said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is un-needed." I said back. "You'll do fine, Face. I trust you and your plan."

"Yeah, but, your crazy." Face said humorously.

"…true. But I haven't got myself killed yet, have I?" I thought about it for a second. "Of course there is always a first time for everything." Everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Outlaw, really." Face said still laughing.

"It's what I live for." I said. We got to work on the rest of it. We only had a few more hours tell show time.

**Hey guys! I'm so tired right now! I couldn't think of a snazzy way to end it so it just kind of stopped. Oh well. I hope you like it!**


	11. How many times am I going to get shot?

I can't believe Face had the strength to do this. I would have been shitting bricks trying to get to where I was supposed to be. I was with Hannibal in the containers and I could hear everything that was going to happen. I knew Face was at the controls and B.A. was hiding and waiting for the right time. We didn't have long until the elected time with our dear Sosa. Honestly I thought she was alright but Face could find someone better to settle down with. I mean I'm not one to talk but still, she tried to get us all put back in jail.

Meh, to each their own, no?

I sighed and shoke myself as I adjusted the gun in my arms. I stood in front of Murdock as he stared at the Kevlar mask he was going to use to block a gunshot. He seemed extremely nervous and honestly so would I.

"It's going to be okay. Kevlar always blocks bullets okay?" I told him laying my hand on the one that was tracing the line of ketchup packets. He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"How can you be sure? I mean it wasn't made by others. What if it breaks and I get shot? I don't want this to be the last time I see your face." He told me smoothing one of his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I moved his tie out of the way so I could smooth my hand over his heated chest to where his heart was.

"Because Destiny is a weird lady. She works in some ways not everyone can understand." I said smiling mysteriously. "But I'm one of the rare ones that have faith. I know it won't break Murdock. I wouldn't let it. If you even feel like you can't do it, I want you to pull it off. I'll take down Lynch. I just want you to know it won't break. I know." I could only tell mortals so much after all. (A/N: once again from my mythology! But it is still comforting and means something in this story to.)

"I love you." He whispered to me before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled into it and giggled when he started tickling my sides. We stopped when Hannibal walked over to us and we had to be serious again.

"All right, guys, everybody ready?" Face said into an earpiece. I smiled and dragged them both to our assigned places. "Curtain's about to come up….Showtime." I heard Face start the show by pulling up the container in front of ours.

"It's time." Hannibal said. I smiled and padded his shoulder even though his gaze once again fell to my uniform. I just smirked at him as he walked to the entrance of this container as we heard Face start lifting the container next to us with the controls. Hannibal took a breath before stepping out.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as Murdock placed his Kevlar helmet on and Hannibal placed the bag on over it. Then when we heard the crane/magnet stop I pulled the door open and Hannibal and I stepped out. I was pointing a gun around pretending to guard Hannibal. I closed the doors behind us with my back before following after Hannibal to the middle of this container. Suddenly Hannibal's phone started ringing but I didn't even flinch.

"Yeah." Hannibal answered turning back to face me. "You lied to me, Sosa. We had a deal." He said hamming it up. I repressed the urge to snort in laughter. Hannibal only glanced at me.

"We had a deal, but I'm changing the deal." I heard Sosa say from the closeness of Hannibal as we stood back to back.

"He picked up the call." Face whispered onto our comm. Line. I looked around and noted where all of Lynch's men were. They had a ground unit and two separate sniper posts. I couldn't see which one was Lynch or which one was Pike.

"Are you kidding me, Sosa?" Hannibal said angrily, bringing me back to the situation at hand. I rolled my shoulder's a little as Hannibal repeated the question in seeming frustration.

"This is a complicated exchange and you have no play here." Sosa said calmly. "Listen, or remain at-large fugitives for the foreseeable future." Hey, I'll give Sosa that she's an alright actor. Needs a little twecking but other wise she's pretty good.

"For God sakes, I've got Morrison here and the plates. I'm exposed, Sosa. Exposed." Hannibal said. I could hear Face telling him what to say.

"We're not doing this on the docks." Sosa stated forcefully.

"Now you listen to me, we're not turning ourselves in." Hannibal answered outwardly panicking.

"I need you to do this on my terms or nothing at all." Sosa smoothly said.

"To hell with that, and to hell with you, Sosa!" Hannibal said and hung up the phone. I snorted and swiveled the gun in my hands around as if I heard something and then aimed the gun back down when I didn't see it.

"Face, B.A., Outlaw, we're bugging out. Sosa's jammed us." Hannibal said.

"Yes, sir." I said gruffly following Hannibal as he walked back to the container we came from.

"Murdock, get the chopper down here in 10." Hannibal threw in for good measure. We walked back in to the blue container and when I was sure we were out of site I gave Hannibal a high-five.

"Nice, I think you acted pretty good." I told him as we both grabbed Murdock and I checked to make sure that he had his hands tied. I grinned and heightened my voice a little as I spoke to Murdock, "It's time for your appearance." On the way out I grabbed the plates up in my hand.

"Oh goody." Murdock yelled back somewhat dryly. Together Hannibal and I pulled him out towards the door. When we stepped out Murdock stumbled a little but I held him up.

"Don't do this. Hannibal, please." Morrison's voice said over the recording Hannibal had placed into the front of the helmet so it was somewhat clear to be Morrison. I held closely to the plates and grimaced. Face started lowering the container down and I glanced up thanking God that the bottom was knocked out. Face got the container down just in time for a bullet to hit the container right in front of my face.

"A little to close there, Face." I said. I held on as we stopped and sled a piece of metal into place to work as the bottom of the container. It took only a short ten seconds and then Face was lifting us in the air. I made sure that Murdock was up right. A little to soon for my say we were once again placed on ground. I heard as soon as we were down the fireworks go off at the top of our containers and then the containers on either end opened to the outside. I watched as both of the black cars started out leaking a very flammable fluid as they went.

I couldn't, obviously see what was happening but I could hear the ground team going after the cars. I heard the cars be shot at until they crashed hopefully not to early. I watched as the leak of fluid was lit on fire by Baracus and Face. The plan was working very well as the fire made an X on the ground and the cars exploded taking all of the ground team with them.

"B.A., get to your secondary position, Outlaw move!" Face said. I ran out of the container as fast as I could and glanced at the fire on top of the containers before I was around pulling the cords around the containers so they would stay connected to the ground when all hell broke loose. I finished just in time to because suddenly I saw a rocket go a foot past me and hit the ship. I cussed up a storm and made it back in to the container just in time as the ship bowled over and everything came raining down. Hannibal, Murdock and I hulled up in a ball as the debris hit our container.

I coughed as the noise began to calm down and I looked to the destroyed side of the wall and started running out. I pulled the bag up off my shoulder and placed it down and opened it. Inside of the bag were a few boxes that would echo Hannibal's voice on q. I grimaced as I placed them around as I ran through the yard of metal. I caught site of Lynch and had to dodge out of site. I sat in a dark hole waiting until a very out of shapes Lynch walked by me.

I ran as fast as I could when I was absolutely positive that he was following Hannibal's voice. I got a glimpse of B.A. as he rode by on a motorcycle but I was to busy trying to get back to the container with Murdock and Hannibal. I passed by Lynch who was holding up one of the dolls that had a box in it. Thankfully for me I made it by him without him seeing me. I ran a few more feet before dodging into the right container only to get a gun in the face.

"Tu figlio stupido di una cagna! Che cazzo male Hannibal!" I cussed in Italian again. I huffed out as much air as I could and raised my hand to see blood. I screwed up my face for a second but let Hannibal pull me up.

"Kid, you got to remember we don't speak italian." Hannibal said looking at my face for a second. I just pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood away.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. You hit me in the face." I pointed out in defense. I heard Lynch getting closer to the door and wiped the last bit of blood away. Hannibal and I both walked to the shadows prepared to put on a facade. I held my breathe as Lynch pulled the door open pointing a gun around. I made sure that I was in the shadows as hannibal began where the recordings cut off.

"Lynch, Lynch, Lynch, Lynch." Hannibal jumped out and took the gun away from Lynch and they started to fight. I moved back a bit so he couldn't see me as they wrestled. Lynch whooped in triumph when Hannibal was knocked to the ground.

"There you are, Hannibal. Been looking all over for you. Hey, don't let the scarf fool you." Now that I looked Lynch was wearing a scarf. I looked back and forth between the two panting men and the helpless Murdock. "My muay Thai is pretty good. My jujitsu is a little better, but..." Lynch led off. I almost snorted at that statment. The only reason he got away with that is because hannibal let him. He was horrible, probably only knew the forms and not how to actually use them in a fight.

"You had this whole sleight-of-hand thing going with the containers," I felt a breif flicker of concern when Hannibal shook his head and grabbed his neck. "and the cars, and the fireworks. 'Lync, Lynch, Lynch!" He sounded irrated at the end and I almost laughed. Hannibal fell back against the container and I saw blood staining his chin and a bruise obviously he hadn't anticipated how good Lynch could fight.

"God that's annoying. But you give Pike a rocket." Oh that's where that came from. Please note sarcasm. I clenched my hands together getting ready for the fight. "There's your monkey wrench." Lynch kept going.

"Hannibal, don't do this." The recorder said as Murdock shifted a little.

"You know, Smith, you could have the best recipe in the world..." Lynch said still panting. The recording kept going. "You owe me that much." I don't think Lynch noticed though because he just _kept _speaking. "...but drop a few bullets into the batter..." Lynch pulled up his gun and shot 'Morrison' in the head twice. I became extremely worried about Murdock then and nearly growled aloud if the mission wasn't so important I was sure I would have.

"Lynch, no! Oh, God." Hannibal said looking down to tired to get up like planned.

"...and that cake don't bake." Lynch finished. He cocked the gun again and I realized in the scuffle that he got a hold of Hannibal's gun. "Uh-oh. Your witness, your gun, your problem." He said before bending down beside the covered Murdock and pushed his limp body aside, saying, "You served your country well. Excuse me." I think I'm just going to kill him now. He grabed the case and opened it. He held up a plate.

"Hello, Ben, where have you been all my life?" Lynch said and put it back in the case carefully. He stood up and was about to say something to the recuperating Hannibal but I hit him in his back making my entrance. He jerked his elbow out trying to catch my stomach but I dodged under it sending a straight jab into his stomach making him bend over. I then preceded to hit him in the face with my knee sending him backwards leening on his knees.

"God damn it!" Lynch groaned out as he put his hand to his broken nose an fixed it with another groan. He turned around as I laughed.

"Your muay Thai is as bad as your jujitsu, Lynch." I said taking a common hand gun out from in front of my crotch and cocked it. I held the gun out as I spoke. "Better stick with a gun." He glanced from my face to the gun in fear and caution.

"You put a loaded weapon in my hand," he stood up straight and not a foot from me. I glanced over at Murdock to see his arm twitching. "I'll put a bullet in your head." Lynch said calling my attention back to him just as he grabbed for the gun. I jerked his hand back and elbowed him in the face pushing him back away from me.

"You know." He said breathing hard. "I always wondered how such a girl like you got on an Alpha unit. Now I see." He said making another grab for the gun. I took his arm again but this time when I elbowed him to the face I didn't let him recover I punched him in the face a repeated six times sending him to the ground and he came back up with Hannibal's gun in his hand pointing it at me. I didn't move fast enough and he shot me four times in a row. One of the bullets hit my Kevlar and the other three went into my right shoulder. I wheezed deeply as my head landed savely on Hannibal's legs when I fell to the ground.

Lynch came closer now aiming both my gun and Hannibal's gun at us both. "I told you I would shot you." He said before lowering the gun. "Kevlar saved your life. Thing is, it doesn't do much good if I pop you in the head." He half whispered as he aimed my own shining gun at my head.

"It does if you melt it down." Hannibal said dragging Lynch's attention back to him.

I groaned as the bullet moved in my shoulder. I let my head fall to the side where I could see Murdock sit up, finally. I looked as he clutched the mask still not taking it off. Suddenly the recorder started again. "Hannibal, don't do this. Hannibal please." Morrison's voice rang out.

Lynch jerked arund to see Murdock sitting up again with disbeleif. He didn't have enough time to grasp anything but the fact that 'Morrison' was alive before suddenly the container was being raised up. I grinned even as the shot in my shoulder started pulsing. He looked around to see a shit load of guards pointing guns at him. Standing off to a corner was Face and B.A. who were next to Sosa. "That's good. Suprise." Lynch said in defeat.

"Agent Burress." Sosa said walking up to Lynch as the guards moved in on him.

"What did you call me?" Lynch asked in suprise. This made my grin widen even as some nameless swat member grabbed my waist and pulled me up. The swat member made to put my arm around his shoulder's but I brushed him off and walked on my own to stand beside Sosa.

"Agent Vance Burress? Isn't that your name? At least that's the name I signed this warrant here for." I said. He looked at me still to suprised for coherent thought.

"but your a fugitive you can't-"

"Actually I'm Anbu Black Freedom." I stepped closer to him just as the SWAT team got his handscuffed. "Next time, you decide to fuck with me, know the details first." I said walking away from him not paying attention to what Sosa was saying to him as I rushed over to where B.A. was taking the helmet off of Murdock. I sat on my heels in front of Murdock as B.A. just managed to get it off his head.

He stared at me showing shock and a little smear of pain. I vaguely made sure my shot wound was covered so we wouldn't have a repeat of the car incedent. I held his face in my hands making him look at me.

"Bullets didn't go through." B.A. muttered banging the helmet causing the Morrsion recoring to play again. I smiled at Murdock.

"How are you felling, darlin?" I said with a small amount of amusement.

"Not...Not good." He said breathlessly. He put his hand to the side of his head that the bullets hit. I followed his hand there to feel for a bump but there wasn't one. Most likely the jerk of the helmet moving hurt his head.

"What's wrong?" B.A. asked.

"I feel sane." Murdock said glancing at B.A. before staring into my eyes. I laughed along with B.A. as I moved out of the way to give Murdock room to stand up.

"I should have shot you in the head a long time ago." B.A. joked while I whipped the dirt off of Murdock but really I was looking for balance before we had to walk again.

"What's the difference between a concussion and a contusion?" Murdock asked as B.A. wrapped Murdock's arm around his neck for support. I walked on his other side smiling at the world. We made it the short distance to Face and Hannibal as I answered.

"It don't matter, babe, you tore up." I said laughing as he made a face at the endearment. I smiled happily as Face noticed us first.

"Murdock, that was beautiful. You were right. The helment worked. Ketchup worked great." Face congradulated him. Face became a little more concerned when Murdock didn't make an insane comment. "You did a great job? You okay? Got your bell rung?"

"Yeah. Just-Just let Hannibal make the plans next time." Murdock answered. I buried my face into Hannibal's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud at Face's expression.

"Oh..." Face said a little offended. "Okay." He said glancing at my shaking figure. I stood there and glanced at the sky that was beginning to brighten up.

"How's the conscience, big guy?" Hannibal asked B.A. it sounded like they had talked it out and that's when I noticed B.A.'s mowhawk was back. I was going to hug him but I figured then he would feel the blood that was pouring out of my bullet wound and on to my marron coat.

"At peace." B.A. replied after a moment of thinking.

I blinked as for a second the world went out of balance and I fell backwards a bit I was suprised when I was caught by the blurry outline of Murdock.

"Rachel?" Murdock asked the concern making his distraught face even cuter then usual. I smiled blearly at him and patted his head.

"Your cute when you're all worried." I said, more like choked out. I didn't think it was that bad so most likely it was worse then I thought to cause this much of a problem. I let out an 'eep' when someone scooped me up and started carrying me bridal style outwards to somewhere I had no idea where was. I had a breif moment of clarity and in it I saw that it was Murdock who was carrying me, while the team cleared the way which just called more attention to me. I groaned loudly and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"This is embarrasing. I can walk fine, Murdock, just put me down." I told him even though I was placing a hand on his firm chest right above his tie. I felt his heart beating wildly and couldn't help but smile in to his neck.

"Nope, not going to happen. You're my little muffin, you can't be fainting just because you tried to walk out of this reckage." He said. I kissed his neck and I felt him shiver.

"Thank you for caring...I love you." I muttered snuggling closer to his warm form. He was silent and I wondered why until I glanced over his shoulder to realize he had dodged away from everybody else, including our escorts, and was now standing me up. I blinked at him until he became a solid figure once more. I looked into his deep emerald eyes closely.

"Murdock-" I started to say.

"James." He stated. He looked extremely nervous but I felt my heart warm up with love for him. "Call me, James from now on. The H.M. just stands for Howlin Mad and everyone calls me Murdock so you can call me James." He said. I smiled which seemed to make whatever was making him nervous disappear.

"Then call me Rachel or Destiny. Outlaw is my nickname, my real name is Rachel-Destiny." I said smiling happily. I was going to kiss him but he stopped me with a sentance that nearly did the bullets job for me.

"I'd rather call you my wife." Mur-James dropped to one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. I leant against the smashed reckage behind me and put a suprised hand over my mouth not caring that B.A., Face and Hannibal just ran around the corner and stopped. I choked out a suprised gasp as he continued speaking. "I remembered what you said on the ship and so I made this out of some silver, left over kevlar and a diamond from a necklace a jeweler was transfering." Murdock rambled getting nervous again. I was still dieing of no air and I vaguely heard Face say, Holy Shit.

"I want you to know how much I love you and I know it's fast considering we only just started this uh relationship but I've felt for you for a long time and uh-" he was stuttering and glancing at the ring he was holding up to me and then the ground. I slowly lifted my hand and layed it on Mur-James's cheek.

"Yes." I muttered as I half kneeled half fell to the ground in front of him.

"What?" He said not grasping what I said.

"Yes." I laughed and kissed him before saying it again. "Yes I'll marry you, you crazy ass person." I smiled as he kissed me again in happiness. I squealed when I was pulled up and away from him by someone and while they were hugging me to death I saw that it was B.A. "I...can't...breath!" I wheezed out. He quickly let me down and I was scooped up in a hug by both Hannibal and Face. I laughed when I saw B.A. congradulating Murdock by a clap on the back. I was pushed towards Murdock and I smiled as he placed the beautiful ring on my finger. He kissed me again but the celebration of our engagement was cut short when I nearly passed out on Murd-James.

He picked me up again and we all started off like nothing happened. The only thing different was now I could barely stay awake. I yawned and closed my eyes for a breif second and Mur-James damn it!- nugged me awake.

"Got to stay up muffin! We're almost to the ambulance." He said glancing down at me and sure enough when I looked forward we were just three meters away from an ambulance. I groaned when a doctor came rushing over.

"Place her here on this cot." He ordered Murdock while pointing at a rickedy looking cot at the edge of the open doors. I groaned as James sat me down on it.

I was now successfully healing after an hour of surgery in open air and let me tell you I am glad that is over with! I sat on my cot with fresh, blood free blankets under me. Murdock sat beside me, (I had decided to call him that at least in my head.) and was holding my hand with the ring on it.

"I tell you what- I'm a doc." B.A. was saying. We were all in good moods now that I was out of danger and I laughed as B.A. picked up a stethescope and put it on. "Let me doctor you up. Let me help you out." He said. Murdock gave him an increduos look while Face, Hannibal and I were looking on amused. "Do you need stetches? Please tell me you need stitches. I can stitch you up real good." We all laughed at them together and I just couldn't keep the smile off my face.

I was stroking down Murdock's hair when I saw the President. He was wearing an armani suit and tie ansumbale and everyone was trying to guess why he was here. He walked straight through them and I could see Anthony walking beside him.

"Miss Stark." He said amused by what I'm guessing was the fact I'm leaning half across the cot trying to get Murdock back over here so I could fix his hair. Hey, don't judge me!

"Mr. President, sir!" I said still trying to reach Murdock's hair. I gave up eventually and sat back up straight smoothing my own hair back. "It's good to see you again!" I said still huffing out air. He chuckled and held his hand out for me and I stood up and shoke it along with my mezmorized team.

"I'm here to tell you gentlemen that Morrison has confessed. Plus the video that ANBU Freedom took and we'll have all of you back to your ranks with clean slates. If I have anything to say about it you'll have the best of the best." He said. I smirked as he gave me a hug.

"I'm glad your still with us, Rachel." He said as his hands lingered on my shoulders. Murdock suddenly reached out and pulled me against him while he looked the president up and down like he was about to attack him. I snorted and laughed.

"It's all right Murdock he's just a good freind." I said leaning my head on his chest. "Everythings going to be okay now." I said smiling into his chest.

God I was glad this adventure was over.

**Okay...I have to ask...W****as the ending entirely anticlimatic? Haha I did it to annoy you all! No actually I just couldn't think of a good way to end it without it seeming unrealistic plus I'm going back to school in like five days so I wanted to get it done now...I hope you enjoyed it despite the ending and also if these author note things seem weird I pre-write them with the chapter so sorry! And also wow...I re-read the chapters and I got to say my writing sucks ass...so thanks for sticking with me!**

**Also I**** want to know Tony Stark or Captain Jack Sparrow for the next story? If you have any requests, and I've watched the movie before i might write one. You never know unless you try.**


	12. The Birth of my Daughter

**Pregnancy **

I muttered darkly as I almost fell off the bed again to get to the toilet. Today was the three and a half month since we got our lives, and much more, back. We were all given a year off from the trouble and also a house in Hawaii to use as a vacation place. I had been just as happy as the others were if not more when we first got here, but now I wake up and throw up every morning. No one really noticed, thank God. I didn't want them to know because they were all enjoying themselves and I was to after the sickness pasted. I slept in the same bed as Murdock but he slept so soundly that he never even noticed my gagging.

I flushed the toilet as I finished my gag session. I had nearly tripped over the door jam this time and so I didn't notice until now the worried face staring at me from the door. Murdock was standing there in just his boxers and I took a brief second to thank God he was mine before I smacked a smile on my face. It obviously didn't help because my face was still pale as a white crayon

"Sweetheart?" Murdock murmured as he opened his arms to me. I gladly stepped into them and amerced myself. Yum nothing better then cuddling with my man. "Are you all right?" He asked me into my hair.

"I'm fine James, I must have ate something bad for me at the beach yesterday. Do you think I'm fat?" I asked trying to deflect him. I also asked because I was indeed getting fatter and fatter which was unusual.

"Uh…Ummm..No?" He said smiling at me cautiously, as if I was about to blow. I smiled and was going to kiss him before I remembered I just threw up all over the place. I pushed him towards the door of the hotel.

"You go ahead and see if the guys are up. I'm going to brush my teeth and get dressed." I said before closing the door in his face. I didn't mean to but I had a sneaking suspicion what was causing my sickness. I walked to the cabinet and hesitantly opened it to bring out a package. On the front it read, 'Meg's Pregnancy Test' I was scared to use it but I had to be sure. There was only one time we didn't use anything and that was on the ship.

I quickly opened the little package and followed the directions. I sat it on the counter and stared at it. I paced around the large bathroom and muttered curses in Italian and English. I paused for a second and looked into the mirror. I just stared shocked at myself. I was there but instead of the toned stomach I usually see I see an overly large round stomach. I knew I was getting fatter but this is ridiculous! I don't even think I need to take the test anymore, I mean look at my stomach. I pressed a hand against my tummy and felt around it. I stopped however when I heard two pairs of footsteps outside the door.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Murdock's voice called out to me and I was glad I locked the door.

"Just peachy! I thought I would take a bath now because I didn't take one last night." I said having to think up an excuse quickly. "You guys go on ahead of me, I'll find you later." My eyes flicked to the test to see that it was ready. I stared at it in horror for five seconds before I threw it from my hands and in to the wastebasket.(Yeah I'm that skilled) I screamed in a very high pitched voice. (Thinking I'm just fat did not prepare me as much as I had hoped)

"Rachel?" Murdock and Hannibal yelled. I pointed at the trash can still screaming like someone could understand it. I ran to the toilet as a feeling of nausea over came me. My only thought was I have to get out and quickly. I flushed the toilet and ran to the door. I jerked it open to see Murdock standing to the side to let Hannibal knock the door down. I screamed again and ran out the door and outside. I ran as fast as I could to get away from everyone. I needed uninterrupted thinking time. I ran until my feet couldn't take it anymore. I leant over gasping for breath before I looked up to see the airport.

I hesitated for a long minute trying to think as much as I could. I breathed in and out heavily and looked back to the way I came to see no one behind me. I took long steps in to the airport still panting lightly. I fast walked to the counter and waited through the line not caring about the other people in line. I dug in my back pocket and grabbed my 'emergency' badge. I held it up to the secretary and the girl gasped.

"I need a ticket on the plane that's leaving the quickest." I stated seriously. She frantically typed in the computer. It took a minute which was spent with me looking around like crazy for the others. I'm guessing I lost them in my mad dash I wasn't sure. She finally clicked.

"The next plane leaves in three minutes, and it takes two to get there-" She said but I interrupted her.

"Just give me the ticket, put it on my bill." I grabbed the offered ticket and ran at the same time I saw Murdock run through the doors. I stopped running and tried to blend in with the others. It worked well enough because I got in to the plane quickly and soon they had me seated. I paused for a second as I finally got my self strapped in and a vision flashed over my senses my suppressed powers working in my distress. Murdock was stopped in the parking lot of the airport and was on his knees crying. Face was trying to comfort him.

"It's all right buddy, there isn't anything to worry about. I'm sure she'll come back- she was probably just called on an important mission all right?" Face comforted him and he was doing a horrible job and it showed because Murdock let out another sob and crawled towards the van.

"She'll never come back! I did something wrong! I wasn't paying enough attention to her. Maybe I should have bought her more things. Maybe she didn't like my obsession with crayons….I can change! If she'll just come back! I don't want her to leave me Face!" He sobbed practically beating his head on the side of the van. B.A. drug him up in to a standing position. "She doesn't love me! I should have changed! She would like me more then! I-I must have been horrible to her! I didn't mean it! I told her once that I wanted to go out to the beach and I didn't ask if she wanted to come! That's it! No! This morning she asked me if she was fat and I told her no! She was but I loved her anyways! That must have been it maybe she didn't want me to lie!" He sobbed out and it broke my heart. Here I was leaving Murdock to think I didn't love him just because I panicked over a baby. Oh God he was just making up stupid reasons for me to have stopped loving him.

I saw Hannibal watch a plane fly in to the sky and Murdock jerked to look at it to and he started sobbing more.

I jerked myself out of the vision. I looked around and sure enough we were off the ground. I jumped up and to the bathroom of the plane and with a snap of my fingers I was standing outside the airport. I scanned the immediate parking lot for the van and caught sight of the back of it. I jogged towards them holding the reason behind my 'run' in my hands. I made it to the van and turned the corner to see where my vision had left off. I put on the best confused face.

"Guys?" I asked cautiously. They all jerked to look around at me. "What's going on? James?" They all seemed to freeze before Murdock launched himself at me. I watchfully put an arm around my waist to block the impact. Murdock wrapped his arms around me and squeezed gently. I hugged him back whole-heartedly. I tried to listen to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay more attention to you! I didn't mean any of it! I love you! I'll give up the crayons and we can go to the beach everyday together!" He muttered while practically picking me up. I hugged his face to me and wrapped my legs around his waist so I could breathe and there wasn't as much pressure on my tummy. I looked at the others confused as if I didn't know why they were here. They all turned sheepishly away and cleared their throat. They mumbled reasons not to be there and just walked off. I smoothed Murdock's hair down.

"Shhh. It's all right sweetling, I love the amount of attention you give me now. I love everything that comes out your mouth and I love you! I don't want you to give up your obsession with crayons, no one else draws me such beautiful things! And I really don't know where all this came from! I love you to death James!" I said trying to breath. Murdock gave a relieved breath of air and squeezed me to him. I realized that his face was in my chest just the moment before his hand snuck up my shirt. I squealed and slapped his hands away.

"James! There are people staring!" He walked us backwards and to B.A.'s van. I giggled as he licked my neck "James!" He reluctantly pulled away to look at me. I smiled at him gently and he laid his forehead against mine. He put me down inside the van and followed me in.

"I thought you left me…" He whispered to me. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to." He said taking my silence as displeasure. I scouted back into the van and Murdock desperately followed me. I leaned over and pulled the door to the van shut so we had absolute privacy.

"Well…um….I thinks we need to speak about something…" I said nervously pulling on the robe. I became distracted as I realized that I was only in a robe and one of Murdock's shirts which with the still surprising fatness of my stomach (I mean seriously how did I not notice that already, I mean what am I having twins or something?) was very short on me.

"Well…I'm sure you've noticed my um….tummy's getting rather large…" I said stuttering through it. Here I was Rachel 'Outlaw' soon-to-be Murdock, the woman known for killing one hundred terrorists just to avenge her partners, panicking when telling her fiancé that she was pregnant. Fuck me. Oh wait that sort of thinking's what got us into this didn't it? Murdock seemed to panic again and it brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to be told that you weren't fat. I think you look gorgeous! Stunning even! It looks ravishing on you but you'd look ravishing in anything!" He rambled and I smiled adoringly at him as he dished out complement after complement.

"James!" I finally interrupted. "Thank you, for all of that, but as much as I love these complements that isn't exactly what I was getting at…" I cleared up. Now that Murdock understood that I wasn't mad at his answer he became confused. "Um….this is hard for me to say but um… the reason I'm getting fatter is uh…well I should have recognized the signs really because um…well I'm getting larger because uh…well damn it I'm just going to throw it out there. Howlin Mad, James Murdock you're going to be a father!" I rambled before finally pushing the answer out. I couldn't quite look at Murdock but when I did it was to see him frozen.

I winced and thought of a million ways this moment could go wrong. Oh God I couldn't be a single mother! Lady Destiny or Rachel it didn't matter! No matter how much I think of the mortals as children I've never had a child before! It's not something I want to experience alone for the first time! I was suddenly engulfed in warm arms mid-panic. I wrapped my arms around the sobbing Murdock and realized I was crying just as much as he was.

"I'm going to be a father!" He said laughing through the tears. My laugh bubbled out of my constricted chest and I tightened my arms around him.

"We're going to be parents!" I told him. He pulled out of my arms just enough to give me a strong, passionate kiss. I clenched my hands in his hair and our excitement met together throw where our body's met. I squeezed my legs that were still very much around Murdock and he smiled before breaking away for much needed air. He looked down at my stomach and together we held it. I smiled at the excited father of my soon-to-be-child.

"Thank you." I breathed out to Murdock. He looked up at me from where he was staring at my stomach as if the baby was going to pop out now. He gave me a confused smile and I loved how cute and loving this man was. I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. This man was to good for me but I was a selfish bastard and I wouldn't give him up for the world.

"I love you so much." I said sobbing again. He gathered my emotionally drained body in to his arms and kissed my hair as I snuggled in to his chest. I repeated the statement again as the tears wouldn't stop coming. He answered me back by crowning it out to me and I tangled our legs together and made sure that he understood how much I loved him.

"I love you for always being there. I love you for you. I love you for your quirks. I love you for your weird obsession with my thighs. I love you for loving my obsession with your abs. I love you for loving me. I love you for loving my scars and I love you for yours. I love you for your annoying ability to sing any song off key and for joining in when I do it. I love everything that you could possibly be, do, or say." I said to him and he held me tightly to me repeating the sentiments back to me.

"I love you because no matter how crazy I get you'll stay with me. I love that when I have a fit because of the medication you won't leave me. I love how when you're in just the right spot your hair shines half white. I love how you can hit a man driving at fifty miles an hour while being five miles away. I love that your tummy is swollen with a piece of me. I love how you're going to make me a family when I have never had one. I love that you'll always love me for me. I love everything that has even a small trace of you in it." He told me and I snuggled as close as I could and kissed him so passionately. He kissed me back laying one hand in my hair and the other on my stomach.

I didn't jerk away even when the door to the van was opened and we heard the tail end of a panicked Face's conversation.

"-couldn't have made it that far. This island is…" He seemed to drop off what ever statement he was saying when He saw us huddled up in the van. I turned to see Face and B.A. standing at the entrance and Hannibal between them. B.A.'s face contorted as he saw us. Me with my robe open and Murdock's hand on my stomach and his clothes rumpled.

"Awe, man. Not the car you crazy ass fools!" B.A. said in horror.

"I'm going to be a father!" Murdock blurted out loud to them and laughed before looking back down at my stomach. I grinned as he kissed me again. We broke our kiss again to look and they were all staring at us like we were crazy.

"You….and Outlaw?" Face said pointing between us. Hannibal's face broke out in a large grin and I smiled at him to. B.A. was still in shock and I wouldn't be completely surprised if his face just fell off and he had a heart attack. Hannibal offered a hand and Murdock and I reluctantly separated so we could be congratulated.

Oh God I love this life!

**The Birth**

I was sitting at the side of the pool when it happened.

Murdock and I had been to the doctor regularly and we had requested not to know the sex of the baby. The President had been very happy and had furbished us a house and we in turn asked for enough room for the team. They were our family and we planned on keeping them that way. The President gave us extra time off so they could all be there for me while I had the baby. I was off leave until further notice but I was still commanding my team from afar.

So here I was at the back of the large mansion/house that was in my name and the team was swimming around happily. I had swum with Murdock a little when we first decided to start swimming. Of course I wasn't able to do much of anything with out help and it irritated me so much that I did snap a good few times. But James never left me which always made me sob at night.

Anyways, as Murdock tried desperately to dunk B.A. I flipped threw a parenting book and when I was about to read 'the correct time out position' again (By the way why does it matter if the kid is pointed a little to the left or to the right?) I felt a slight pop below my boobs but above my baby tummy. I smoothed a hand over it and tried to get up. I huffed as I finally stood up.

"Bunny?" James called worriedly. I waved him off though. As many times as I go to the bathroom he doesn't have to be here for all of them. I waddled my way up the stairs and to the glass door. I waddled my way to the bathroom and then I sat down on the toilet after pulling down my swimsuit pants. I sat there and waited and waited…and waited before it hit me. This was either the longest piss in history or my water broke. I struggled to the cabinet and grabbed a pregnancy pad and hurriedly put it on as best I could.

I groaned as I got up. This was really painful. I used the walls for support as I made my way as fast as I could to the back doors. I stopped to catch my breath using one hand to hold me up and another to hold my tummy up. I looked out and they were all in the pool.

"JAMES!" I screamed out. He jerked around to look at me. He dove to the edge of the pool and was out in record time. He stumbled on getting out before he ran to me. He grabbed my tummy and looked at me worriedly.

"What is it, bunny?" He asked me.

"It's time!" I said both excited to have a child and to get it out of me. His eyes widened and turned to the others who were out of the pool and looking at us curiously.

"IT'S TIME!" He screamed to them. They all moved in to action and went to grab the necessities. I eeped as James scooped me up into his arms and moved threw the house as quickly as he could to get to the car.

"You should put on some clothes." I said suddenly breaking the excited silence. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Don't worry Bunny! I'm all yours!" He said having become a lot more secure in my affections since we found out I was with child. I frowned anyways still staring at his chest.

"You better put on clothes mister! I don't want anyone thinking they can take my hubby away from me!" I said and began to wonder if the excitement was getting to me. I could feel the pressure of the baby had shifted now. "When Jr. gets out of here I'm going to marry you. That way they can't take you away from me!" I said as we finally reached the front of the large mansion/house. He laughed loudly and I grinned lovingly at him. I'd say anything to hear his laugh. Hannibal was holding the door of the van open. Face and B.A. were in the front seats.

I glanced in to the van as I was sat down in to a chair in it. They had put what looked to have once been a recliner in the middle with lots of towels around it. I smiled softly until another pain shot through me a little more painful then the one before it. B.A., at Hannibal's signal hit the gas and we all sped off to the hospital which was actually very close to us. (Another thank you from the President, who seemed really torn up about putting me in a mental institution. Go figure, right?) I held Murdock's hand the entire way and Hannibal made sure I was alright. We thankfully only had to change the pad twice and then we were at the hospital.

I was carried out of the van and to the front doors of the large hospital in this large city. I looked around the white room and didn't get a very good look before my attention was grabbed by the surprised secretary, what can I say we were a little famous now.

"My fiancé is giving birth to my child. Don't just stare get her a damn wheel chair!" Murdock practically screamed at the girl. I hit him on the chest and he winced.

"James Murdock! You don't know her be nice!" I shouted at him. But his way did get me a nice squishy wheel chair. I sat in it as yet another pain hit me. The doctors wheeled me extremely fast to what I guess was a birthing room. I was placed on the bed and I realized it was only the two of us in the room. I looked around confused for a second.

"They weren't allowed to come in with us, bunny." Murdock said. I smiled at him nervously.

"Murdock, I'm scared." I confessed. I had been very good at controlling my nerves but I was about to give birth to a little one that would have a small amount of my immortal power. There is no telling what would happen because even I hadn't planned on this. I mean I plan most everything that happens in someone's life. I knew everything that was going to happen but when I enter a story it messes it up. I was regretting not looking in my Destiny's keys to see what would happen to the story if I was in it. Damn me and my need to be surprised.

"It'll be alright bunny. You'll make it through and we'll have a miniature us walking around in no time." He said. They had put him on some meds that made him clear. But of course that always only lasts for so long. I loved him which ever way I could get him.

"I love you James." I said and pulled myself up to his face for a kiss.

"I fucking hate you, Murdock!" I screamed as I tried to push this huge ass 'miracle' out of my mortal vagina. I fucking hated him for this. He's just lucky I don't get out of this bed and kick his ass. I let out a scream as another contraction hit me. I swear I was dying. I was screaming so loud I almost didn't hear Murdock's whimper. I was holding on to the rails because when I was still thinking straight I hadn't wanted to break his hand off.

I tried to think of a distraction so I started singing Aerosmith in my head.

"Dude look like a lady! Dude look like a lady! IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!" I moaned as the contraction passed.

"We're getting very close now…On the next contraction I need you to push super hard for me okay?" The doctor who was stationed at my vagina called over my screaming.

"Fuck you and your mother!" I screamed back at him but none the less I pushed. Suddenly though mide (painful) push I felt a rip and suddenly it was so much more painful and it came straight from my core. I howled to the universe and I felt my power blow out and surround me as my eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched off the hospital bed. I was going to give up and let myself fall back in to what I later suspected was the none void. (Mythology) Luckily something that I can't explain even now happened.

I heard a deep male voice whisper in a powerful loving and all around mesmerizing feeling/voice/soul "Don't give up, your daughter needs you." I moaned out my bleeding mouth and pushed once more and suddenly my pained cries were joined by the heavenly sound of a baby girl. I flopped back on to the bed and opened my now perfect eyes to see shocked and half burned mortals. I cursed and used what energy I had to heal their burns and make them think I had just given regular birth.

That took the last of my breath away and I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt a smooth hand in mine. I peeked one eye open and looked to see a tearful Murdock holding my hand. I smiled painfully at him and jerked when my power started slowly reappearing. I let Murdock kiss me and even kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean anything I said." I apologized to my hubby and smiled when he brightened considerably. I heard someone clear there throat I looked back to see a none burnt doctor hold a daughter out to me. I took the bundle of wiggling blankets carefully and held them to my chest. I looked down at my little bundle of joy and sure enough there was a little girl in my arms with my hair and already she was sporting my unnatural green eyes. She smiled up at me and waved her little arms above her to get to me.

I placed a finger to her face and she took it. I let her play with my hand as I leant so Murdock could take her. "She's beautiful." I muttered joyously. I kissed her forehead and she giggled happily. I grinned as the door opened and in walked the team. They crowded around the little darling and me. Murdock and I looked at each other and I winked at him. He handed our daughter to me.

"Uh…Ah…Face man we want you to be the Godfather." Murdock blurted out just as Face had put his finger up to her to play with. Face nearly choked as he looked at us both. I leant back and smiled as he gaped at us. Hannibal who was standing beside them pounded him on the back in congratulation. Suddenly the little bundle gave a loud yawn.

"Uh…Excuse me but I need to know what to write on the birth certificate." The doctor said from the door. I looked up from my baby to see everyone looking at me. I looked back down and thought what I would name her.

"Calypso." I said after a moment of thought. It was a beautiful name and would be the best for my little angel. I wouldn't allow her to have any other name.

**Alright how many of you got why I called her Calypso? Show of reviews! Well this is it! The Epilogue and everything! It makes me both sad and happy.

I have a thought before I let you guys wait for my next chapter. Have you ever thought about the fact that we subscribe to a lot of stories and then only a few actually reviews. Well what if it's because they died? I mean fan fiction doesn't delete the account so….oh well less morbid thoughts.

I still am not sure which I'm going to chose between Pirates of the Caribbean or Tony Stark though as you can tell by the name of the child I'm leaning towards Pirates of the Caribbean. SO I'm going to put an actual poll on my account so that you guys can vote!

Thank you everyone who stayed with me and any one who bothered reading the Mythology which I would like everyone to read because it will be used in PotC story if I do that one first!


End file.
